Follow the yellow brick road
by hopewings6
Summary: Riley always stuck to the same road of life never changing. That is until she felt like she was suffocating and wanted out. Advice from her aunt who tells her maybe a walk down the yellow brick road is what she needs. Finally feeling like she could breath her old path crosses with her new one. Causing a twister like mess of things.
1. Chapter 1

_Riley couldn't help falling more in love with the man in front of her as she watched him lay their daughter on her bed. He kisses her head whispering a goodnight before looking at Riley sending a wink her way._

 _She shakes her head playfully nudging him as he passes dodging the kiss he was trying to plant on her head. She walks towards their daughter's bed leaning down to kiss her head when she opens her eyes._

 _"Hey I thought you were sleeping young lady?" She says looking at her five year old who smiles at her. "I was but daddy slobbered on me." Riley turns to him as he gasps walking to the other side of the bed. "I did no such thing." He says peppering her face with more kisses._

 _"Okay you two you need to get some sleep young lady if you want to play with your cousins tomorrow." She pouts as Riley smiles at her. "Mommy is it true you hit daddy with your car?" Riley gasped hitting him as their daughter giggled._

 _"You want the real story?" She asked as she nodded. "Technically I didn't hit him I tapped the car he was in."_

 **Six Year Earlier**

Riley smiled watching the sun come up as she sat atop her car drinking her coffee and blueberry muffin. She puts her coffee down picking up her camera putting it on the tripod she had set up aiming it at the rising sun in her favorite spot. She loved coming up here.

Contrary to what everyone thought this was her real bay window. One she didn't have to share she could be alone here without anyone questioning her. Nobody knew about this place not even Maya.

Riley looks at the photos nodding her head satisfied with them and puts everything back in her car. She gets in closing her eyes as she turns on her phone. She knew it would be full of texts and voicemails wondering where she had gone.

But what do you expect when you pack your bags and leave before the sun came up.

She turns it on and admittedly messages and the sound of her voicemail go off. She sighs looking down pressing the button for her voicemail. "Riley where are you? What is this note? I'm sorry? You didn't think to tell me you weren't happy?" She hangs up looking at her texts seeing most from him.

She deletes them and sits in her car for a few minutes when her phone rings. She sighs seeing Maya's face asking for a video chat. She hovers over the button deciding whether she should answer or not and eventually does.

"Hey peaches." She smiles as she sees Maya looking shocked that she answered at all. "Riles where are you? Trevor is freaking out and calling everyone he knows and you know looking for you." Maya looks at her and sees her in her car.

"Riley where are?" Riley shakes her head with her finger once again hovering over the end call button. "I can't tell you that Maya." Riley looks at her looking off camera before Maya gets up going outside. "Why not?"

Riley sighs closing her eyes leaning back against her seat. "I feel like I'm suffocating I..." She sniffs grabbing a tissue wiping at her eyes. Maya sighed softly looking at her. She knew something had been up with her best friend. "Are you sure Riles? I mean you guys were together for four years."

"Maya it's like my whole life people have been telling me your a shoe. Your a shoe your a shoe. But then I thought what if I'm a hat or a purse?" Maya laughs shaking her head at Riley. "Okay riles I know it's important if you start quoting friends. But are you sure he isn't your prince?"

Riley sighed drumming her fingers on her steering wheel. "No he's not Maya he's my Gaston." Maya shakes her head laughing softly. "Riley life isn't a fairytale you know that right?" Riley playfully rolls her eyes at her. "That's rich coming from someone who found the person they wanted to spend their life with when they were six."

She sees Maya admittedly start smiling knowing she was looking at her ring. "Okay what do you want me to do?" Maya ask making Riley smile. "Just... don't tell anyone we talked and that includes my uncle Josh." She tells her as Maya's mouth open wide making her laugh.

Riley waited as Maya thought about it before she agreed to keep them talking a secret as long as Riley called her parent to let them know she was safe. Riley agreed but wanted to put some distance between herself and her parents before she did that.

She just wasn't sure what her next move was. She got out her car sitting back on the hood as she thought about what she plan to do next. She sighed staring at the sky as her phone rang. She smiled sitting up as she seen it was her aunt Morgan.

"Howdy niece." She said in her southern accent she had picked up living in Texas. She had moved there for college and ended up staying even purchasing a little ranch that Riley and eventually Auggie spent the first three weeks of summer at.

But the visit got fewer and fewer when Morgan got into horse racing traveling more during summer.

Morgan always extended the offer to Maya but according to her they weren't going to suck her into any hoe downs and cattle pageants. Riley always wondered how she knew about any of that at the age of six.

"Hey aunt Morgan." She hears her aunt talking to someone before responding again. "Okay Dorothy tell Glenda the good witch what's the matter?"

Riley laughed at the inside joke she shared with her aunt. When she first visit the ranch she was scared something would eat her in her sleep. It was her own fault for listening to Maya who said a tornado would sweep her out her bed and feed her to the evil barn animals.

Maya was a scary six year old and when Riley arrived at the ranch the wind was blowing hard causing her to fall down right by a cow which caused her to scream and run away.

Morgan finally got her to calm down and told her Maya was messing with her and played her wizard of oz. A movie that always calmed her. Telling her that even if tornadoes happen which hadn't in awhile she was prepared for it. Plus maybe she would get swept up taking her to oz.

Hearing that excited Riley and backfired on her aunt Morgan. Riley along with the little green eye boy she befriended who lived next door she tried making her own to get to oz.

The duo ended up putting a huge hole in the barn.

"That is a long story." Riley starts to say as Morgan gasps. "Come to Texas." Riley widens her eyes as her aunt explains. "I may not be the great and powerful oz but I know something is troubling you. So follow the yellow brick road Dorothy what do you got to lose."

Riley smiled as she shook her head ready to decline but maybe a trip down the yellow brick road was what she needed. "Okay Glenda I should be there in a couple of days." Riley laughed as she hears her shooting off her fake guns in the air telling her to be careful.

Riley said goodbye hanging up and smiling as she gets back in her car. She looked through her bags seeing she had enough clothes and had enough cash for the journey. She turned her gps on setting it for her aunt's ranch. She picked up her phone debating with herself if she should call her parents.

Her finger hovered over their contact but she knew she really needed to put distance between herself and them.

Riley yawned as she sipped her coffee rubbing her eyes. She had been up before the sun and she was feeling it. She had been driving for nine hours stopping a couple of times to take pictures. She pulled over at a little b&b hoping to get in some sleep before heading back out on the road.

She had just fallen asleep rolling off the bed when her phone goes off. "Hello?" She groaned rubbing her head as she sat up on the bed. "Riley Amy Matthews where are you?" She mentally cursed herself as she listened to both her parents who she knew had her on speakerphone yelling at her and asking where she was.

She smacks herself in the head when she tells them she wasn't in New York anymore.

"What do you mean you aren't in New York anymore? Where are you?" Her dad ask as Riley could picture him pacing back and forth mumbling incoherently about her. Riley sighed knowing she had to tell them what she was feeling.

"I feel like I can't breath." She says shaking her head at herself for speaking a half truth. "What do you mean you can't breathe?" Her mom ask as Riley laid back on the bed. "Have you told Trevor this?" Riley closed her eyes before opening them and staring at the picture of an angel by the tv.

"Why haven't you told him? I'm sure he could have helped you." Her mom says as Riley hadn't said anything yet. She knew her parents liked him but she couldn't do it anymore. "Mom he couldn't help me with this it's something I need to figure out myself without him." Riley was hoping she would understand what she was trying to say to her.

She hears her sigh and just like her dad Riley could picture her mom rubbing her head. "Okay sweetheart I may not like this nor does your father however I know what that feeling feels like." Riley smiled as she sits up bouncing slightly on the bed. "Well can you at least tell me where you are going?" She asked.

"I can't." She winces moving the phone from her ear as she hears her dad yell. "Young lady you tell us right now or I'll ground you!" Riley couldn't help giggling at his threat knowing he really couldn't seeing as how she was twenty four and nowhere near him.

"Dad I'm an adult and I got to go but I'll let you know when I make it where im going. Bye." She sighs softly hanging up her phone silencing it since she knew he'd call back. She ignored it as she looked at the map she bought at the gas station circling her next destination.

Riley rolled down her window as she moved her hand with the beat of the music. The further she got from home the more she felt like she could finally breathe again.

"I'm a train wreck in the morning. I'm a bitch in the afternoon." She turned the music down when she sees her aunt calling her. "Hey aunt Morgan." She says cheerfully. "Well you sound like you're in a better mood than you were when we spoke almost two days ago."

Riley lightly laughed as she shook her head it was true she would have been there by now but she got sidetracked. "You went to that puppy parade didn't you?" Morgan asked as Riley looked at the passenger seat. "No?" She says scrunching her nose when her co pilot barks.

"You got a dog?" Morgan ask before breaking in a fit of laughter. "Yes but he needed me." She smiles when she hears Morgan begin to laugh again. "Let me guess his name is Toto?" Riley scratched behind his ear as she answered. "Only because that was already his name."

"Okay Dorothy how long until you and Toto get here?" Riley looked at her gps and then Toto. She had plans to stop in town for their farmers market and hoped to get some treats for Toto. "I should be at the ranch in about two hours give or take..."

"Give or take how much you buy in town?" She asked as Riley laughed. "Okay have fun." Riley tells her bye turning onto the street next to the pet store. She was just about to park when a cat runs across the road causing her to swerve hitting a car.

"Oh no Toto." She says as the dog barks jumping into her lap as she sees the car she hit. Well the cop car she had just hit. "I'm so sorry offi... sheriff." She says gulping as she sees the sheriff logo on the side. She sees him get out holding a piece of cake and can't help the smile seeing the frosting on his face.

"Well somethin funny miss?" He says with a southern drawl as he tips up his hat wiping his nose. Riley tilted her head looking in his green eyes feeling like she seen them before. "I wasn't laughing I was just...Have we met before?" She asked as he looked her up and down making her cheeks heat up.

"No ma'am I think I'd remember a beauty like you." Riley was sure her cheeks were redder than a fire truck at this point. "So how do you want to do this? Should we exchange information...what are you doing?" She ask when he pulled her closer to him. "Just thinkin maybe you should just go out with me and we'll call it even."

Riley widen her eyes gasping as she looked at him was he seriously asking her out? "I mean unless you want to spend a night in jail?" Riley pushed back from him as she looked over his shoulder seeing the actual sheriff shaking his head as he walked towards them..

This jerk wasn't even the sheriff and he was...oh boy she was going to teach him a lesson. "Sure when should we go out?" She asked moving closer to him as his eyes widen in surprise. "Well what day is good for you?" Riley bit her lip as she reached him. "How does never sound?!" She says shoving the cake in his face.

"Why did you do that? I should arrest you right now!" He says wiping his face off. "What's going on here?" The real sheriff ask as Riley sees the fake one tense up. "She assaulted me arrest her." He says as Riley scoffs. "From the looks of it you deserved it go clean up."

He walks away glaring as Riley smiles smugly at him. She turns back towards the sheriff as he looks at their cars. "I'm sorry a cat came across the road and scared me and I didn't have enough time to stop and then I hit your car and I have insurance and..." she stops when the sheriff puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright miss you didn't do any damage barely tapped the car." He says as Riley let's out a breath. "Thank you sheriff." She says as he smiles at her. "You new to town he ask?" As Riley shakes her head. "No I use to come here in the summer when I was little."

"Oh you have family here?" He ask as Riley nods saying her aunt Morgan. "Morgan Matthews?" He ask as she nods. "Your Riley?" He says as she looks at him with a confused expression. "You don't remember me?" He ask as Riley shakes her head.

"I'm Tristan...Friar?" He says as she widens her eyes. She laughs remembering his family was Morgan's neighbor. He had a little brother who was Riley's partner in crime. He was the scarecrow to her Dorothy.

She called him that since the scarecrow was her favorite character and she could always get him to do the dance he does for her.

"Is scarecrow still here in town?" She asked as he nods. "Oh yeah he sure is." Riley looked at him as he was about to say something when his name gets called. "Well I got to go but how long are you in town?" Riley shrugged saying she hadn't decided.

"Well stop by the house I'm sure your scarecrow will be very happy to see you." He winked at her as she waved. She wondered what he meant but shakes her head walking back towards her car. "What he let you go without a slap on the wrist?"

Riley rolled her eyes getting in her car as he bends down leaning against her door. "So how'd you sweet talk yourself out of handcuffs?" He asked as Riley gives him a look. "The same way I suspect you do." She starts her car as he smirks at her standing up.

"Oh wait." He says as he bends down once more. Riley waits as he looks at her and then her dog. "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." Riley looked at him as he did the evil witch's laugh and started laughing herself. "Oh my gosh. Shoo before somebody drops a house on you."

He chuckled as he put his hands up backing away. "I'd be more afraid of being run over by you." He laughs as Riley gasps sticking out her tongue at him as he smiles and waves.

She shakes her head as she drives to her aunt's house smiling as she sees Morgan riding her horse. "Dorothy you made it! Yay!" She shouts stopping the horse and jumping down. Riley stops her car running towards her aunt laughing as they hugged.

"So I wasn't expecting you so soon. I thought you'd be in town longer." Morgan says as she helps Riley with her bags. "Yeah I had a little fender bender." Morgan looks at her as Riley laughs telling her all about the real and fake sheriff.

"So you seen Tristan what about your scarecrow?" Morgan asked petting Toto as Riley unpacked her bags. Riley looks at her shaking her head. "He isn't my scarecrow." She says as Morgan laughs.

"Oh please you refuse to let anyone call him scarecrow. And he doesn't like anyone calling you Dorothy. I'm only allowed to call you that because I didn't tell his mother about the barn incident."

Riley laughed remembering that day as they hear someone pull up to the house. Morgan looks out the window and smiles shaking her head as she turns and looks at Riley. "Looks like he couldn't wait to see you either."

Morgan leaves the room as Riley widens her eyes tempted to look out the window but wanted to see the look on his face. She looks at herself in the mirror shaking her head before making her way downstairs. She hears them laughing and couldn't see his face since he was turned. "Well there she is." Morgan says as he turns around looking at her.

"You."

 **Another story idea I had. Sorry if it's all over the place. It started as a one shot and then a story again and idk. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be flashbacks to when Riley and Lucas first met and there time together. The flashbacks will be in italics.**

Lucas watched as the brunette beauty drove off and out of sight. He couldn't help smiling rubbing at his neck thinking about how brown her eyes were. Just like her she did seem oddly familiar to him like he had met her before but couldn't remember where.

She actually reminded him of his little brown eye Dorothy. Riley Matthews. He still had the picture of them when they were laughing as his pappy Joe helped them make their twister machine that caused a huge hole in her aunt's barn.

They also had photographic evidence of that from her aunt who was taking pictures and snapped theirs after they came flying out the barn.

"Ow!" Lucas cries out as he holds his head glaring at his brother. "What the hell Tristan?! I'm telling ma." Lucas tell him as his brother shakes his head smiling at him. "Okay Luke you tell her I hit you and I tell her you were pretending to play sheriff again to pick up women." Lucas smiles as he leans against his brother's truck.

"Tris don't be mad I get more girls pretending to be you then you get being yourself." Lucas looked confused with what he said thinking about it and nodded his head happy with his response. "Whatever dude get in." His brother tells him as he gets in the truck.

"Oh hey remember Riley Matthews?" Tristan asked as Lucas felt his face warm at the mention of her name. His brother was the only one that knew of his crush he develop on her when they were little. And any chance he got he would tease him mercilessly for it.

Lucas sees him watching him so he clears his throat putting on his belt. "Kind of. Why?" He asked trying to play nonchalant but could tell his brother could see right through him.

"Well I seen her recently." He says as Lucas sits up looking at him. "What? Where? When? Why are you just telling me?" Tristan looks at him with an amused smile on his face as Lucas clears his throat again. "I mean wow when did you see her? Not like I care." He says as Tristan shrugs his shoulders smiling.

"Come on dude tell me." He pleads after five minutes of silence from his brother. "What happen I thought you didn't care?" He asked pinching Lucas cheek. "Well you brought her up so I'm curious." He says shrugging his shoulders as Tristan shakes his head smiling.

They drove around as Lucas stared at his brother who kept his eyes on the road with a smile on his face. "Will you just tell me already?" Lucas tells him after twenty minutes of silence that he couldn't take anymore. Tristan shook his head as he laughed parking the car at the gas station.

"Okay I'll tell you." He finally says as Lucas turns towards him waiting. Tristan opens his mouth about to say something when he closes it making Lucas groan. "Pay for my gas and I'll tell ya." Tristan tells him as Lucas glares at him as he gets out. He heads inside to pay as he looks around in the candy section.

He smiles when he sees a pack of red gummy bears and couldn't help thinking of Riley.

" _Dorothy why do you do that?" Lucas asked as he sat across from her on her aunt's porch. "Do what scarecrow?" She asked tilting her head making him smile. "You bite their heads off first why not just pop them in your mouth?" He asked taking one and popping it in his own mouth to show her._

 _"Cause they feel less pain this way." She tells him biting into one smiling at him. "Plus that's where their brain is and well there delicious." Lucas looked at her weirdly as she giggled. "Oh." He says taking one and biting it's head. "Hey Dorothy?" He says smiling mischievously at her._

 _"I want your gummy brains!" He said moving towards her as she got up giggling and running from him._

"Luke hurry up!" Tristan shouts honking the honk and pulling Lucas from his thoughts. He shakes his head smiling buying a bag of the red gummy bears heading back to the truck. Lucas smiles staring at the bag as Tristan grabs for it before Lucas snatched it back. "Dude." He says as Lucas mimics him.

Lucas looked at his brother who he sees had a small smile on his face that Lucas knew all to well. One that told him he was planning his revenge. He watched him as he drove them towards their house before driving passed heading for the house next door.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as Tristan got out. "Well I thought you wanted to see your girlfriend." He says leaning against the truck as Lucas gets out. It takes him a moment to realize that he meant Riley. He widens his eyes fixing his hair in the mirror before turning towards his brother.

"Thanks for the heads up jerk." He says grabbing the bag of gummy bears just as the front door opens. "Hey sheriff." Morgan says smiling as she sees Lucas smiling wider. "Well well well if it isn't scarecrow." She says making Lucas chuckle as he walks towards her and hugs her. "How ya been Glenda?" He ask as she laughs.

"Don't pretend your here for me scarecrow. I know why you're here." Lucas felt his cheeks heat up as she gestures for them to come inside. Lucas looked around smiling at how everything looked exactly the same as it did when he spent the first three weeks of summer there from ages six to ten.

"So where is she?" Lucas chuckled looking around. "Well there she is." Morgan says as Lucas turns around with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You?" He says pointing at the brown eye girl who hit him with her car and was his Dorothy and Riley.

"You! You hit me with your car!" Lucas tells her as Riley scoffs folding her arms across her chest. "You're so dramatic I didn't hit you I hit the car you were in." She tells him as he mimics her making her stick her tongue out at him.

Lucas turns as he sees Morgan and his brother laughing and whispering about them. "Ow!" Tristan yells out as Lucas punches him. "You knew who she was this whole time?" Tristan chuckles shaking his head as he rubs his arm. "Not at first but I see this little surprise as payback.

Lucas glares at him as they hear a car door close. "Where is she?!" Morgan and Tristan shake their heads as they head out leaving Riley and Lucas alone.

Lucas looks at Riley once more as she walks towards him. "Are those for me?" She whispers as he looks at her weirdly. "Are what for you?" He asked noticing how she tilts her head like she did when they were little trying to sweet talk him into giving her something.

"The gummy bears." She gestures to his hand as he holds them up with a smile. "Oh these?" He ask as she nods. "Actually I bought them for myself I just love the red ones." He smiles as she narrows her eyes at him. "Oh really you like the red ones?"

"Yup since I was six." He says biting his cheek when he sees the small smile in her face. "But since I already had some earlier I guess I'll share." He hands them to her as she smiles at him.

They head for the door as Lucas stops and whispers in her ear. "Besides I know how much you love gummy bear brains Dorothy." He smiles as he sees the blush appear on her cheeks as she passes him.

* * *

Riley shook her head not believing that her scarecrow was the same guy that pretended to be the sheriff. She rolled her eyes at the fact that her aunt and Lucas brother both knew who they were after hearing the story.

She was so embarrassed about it all hoping to never see that imposter again and now he's in front of her.

"Is that little Riley Matthews?" She looked up seeing a woman with blond hair and a baby blue dress walking towards her. No matter how long she was gone for she would always know who this woman was. "Mrs. Friar how are you?" Riley asked hugging her as she laughed.

"I'm good. How have you been? Please call me Emily none of this Mrs. Friar stuff makes me feel old. My look how tall and beautiful you look. Doesn't she look beautiful Luke?" Riley turned her head not realizing that Lucas was standing next to his mom. She was so distracted by her and forgot how she could ramble just like her.

"Yeah well she finally did grow into her head." He says as his mom hits him in the arm making Riley laugh. "Don't listen to him dear. When you left after three weeks he would cry for days. It took two pies and a picture of you to calm him down."

"Ma don't tell her that!" Lucas groans as his mom waves him off. "So how long you in town for dear?" Before Riley could answer she was rambling again. "Oh you must come for dinner I'm sure pappy Joe and senior would love to see you again." Riley smiled knowing she did have a soft spot for the eldest Friar men.

She was about to respond when Lucas answers for her. "Ma I'm sure she wants to settle in first." Emily looked at her about to agree when Riley shakes her head. "I would love to."

"So you knew the fake sheriff was really scarecrow?" Riley asked smoothing out her dress as they were both getting ready for dinner. "Oh come on if I told you that he was the same person I would have missed out on the look on both your faces when the truth was revealed." Riley shook her head knowing her aunt was just as bad as her dad.

"Still a little warning next time." Riley tells her as Morgan grabs her phone that was ringing. Riley walked back in her room scratching Toto's head before grabbing her camera and the gummy bears Lucas gave her. She smiled as she placed them on her dresser saving them for later.

She couldn't help laughing as he tried to deny her the gummy bears. They both knew he was going to give them up to her anyways.

She had just grabbed another roll of film when Morgan walked back into her room. "Bad news I have to head into town to sort out some paperwork. Which means..." riley nodded grabbing a light jacket. "I'm on my own for dinner with the Friars."

Morgan smiles as they link arms walking outside to Morgan's truck. "Want me to give you a ride or you want to take the bike?" Riley widened her eyes looking over at the bicycle leaning against the side of the house. "No I think I'll walk enjoy this Texas air." Riley says slinging her camera around her neck.

"Riley have you still not learn to ride a bike yet?" Morgan asked as Riley playfully rolls her eyes walking away from her truck. "I know how I just don't like to." She says as Morgan shakes her head laughing and waves as she drives away. Riley looked back at the bike before shuddering and walking towards the Friar ranch.

It wasn't that she didn't want to learn but her dad was the one who tried teaching her and ended up scaring her for life. Honestly who tells a six year old that if they aren't careful and wearing protective gear from head to toe they could lose a foot.

It also didn't help that Riley fell off skinning her knee and as soon as her dad saw the blood fainted making Riley think she killed him.

She shudders again grabbing her phone out her pocket ready to call her parents but instead text them. She knew full well that if she called they would want to know where she was and would end in disaster.

Especially since her mom would no doubt send Trevor down to try to work on their relationship.

Sighing in relief at the text her dad sends back instead of calling Riley walks along the dirt road towards the Friar home. She aims her camera up at the sky watching as the setting sun cause the sky to turn pink with a splash of orange. Looking like a cup of sherbet ice cream and making her want some.

She smiled taking more photos until stopping. She had reached the gate by the driveway when she looked around suddenly feeling like someone was watching her. It wasn't a bad feeling it was one she hadn't felt in awhile.

She opened the gate walking through as she slowly made her way up the driveway. She looked around still feeling like someone was watching her when she smiled turning her head towards the left.

" _Aunt Morgan do we have to go? What if a tornado comes we won't have protection here." A six year old Riley tells her aunt looking around as they get out her car walking towards their neighbor house._

 _"Don't worry Riley the Friars have protection from the tornados too. Your safe." She says squeezing her hand. "Come on you'll be fine. They even have a little boy your age to play with." Riley looked at her aunt once more before nodding._

 _They continued on and Riley looked left seeing something moving towards them. She widened her eyes when whatever it was jumped out shouting boo. She screamed and kicked what she realized was a little boy in the shin._

Riley smiled at the memory of her first encounter with Lucas. They both had to apologize to each other since Lucas fell and scraped his arm and he had to apologize to her since he scared her and she started to cry. It was worth it just like right now when she sees him bent down in the grass like last time.

She put her camera in her bag and slung it off the fence as she slowly crept up on him. Lucky for her he turned away from the road and didn't see her come from behind. She slowly took her shoes off letting the warm grass tickle her toes before running at him.

He turned just as she jumped on him causing both of them to fall. "Ow." He groans as Riley giggles on top of him. "How'd you know I was going to scare you?" He asked looking up at her. "I felt your eyes on me scarecrow just be lucky I didn't kick you this time." She bit her lip as she looked at him feeling her cheeks heat up when he looks at her lips.

She couldn't help doing the same as he brushed the hair from her face. They stare at each other before someone clears their throat. "Well I see some things never change huh?" Riley got up pulling Lucas with her as she hugged pappy Joe.

"Well darling you sure look like a sight for sore eyes. Where have you been hidin?" He asked as Riley giggled. "I know I'm sorry but I'm here now and you still look young as the day I met you." Pappy Joe waved her off as she linked her arm through his.

"Luke hurry up and grab her bag I'm starving!" Pappy Joe shouts as Riley turns towards Lucas who grabs it for her. She walked with Pappy Joe to the door putting on her shoes as Lucas hands her her bag.

When their hands touched she felt an unexplained tingle run up her arm. She looks at him and sees he has the same look on his face as she does. He smiles softly at her before walking in as Riley let's out a breath.

"I'm not in Kansas anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley bit her lip to keep from laughing as Lucas followed behind his mom picking up or holding onto everything she was dropping or hitting over as she talked with Riley. As soon as she walked in Emily was off on another of her rambles about Lucas and Riley from when they were kids.

Riley stuck her tongue out at Lucas when he chuckles showing her the picture his mom dropped of Riley and him from when she was eight and lost a tooth.

Riley remembered that day she was playing in the grass with Lucas when it fell out. Her tooth was already loose and she was upset when they couldn't find it. She only cheered up when Lucas told her they would leave the tooth fairy a nice letter and picture explaining what happened.

"So senior is running late as usual. But I guess all doctors are. I'm sorry Morgan couldn't join us I hope everything is alright?" Emily ask as Riley helps her set the table. "Yeah she just had to fill out some paperwork in town." Riley tells her setting down the last fork. "Well she is going to miss out on the best dinner ever." She tells her smiling at Riley with an all to familiar smile.

"You don't mean?..." Riley says as Emily smiles nodding her head. "Everyone's favorite buffet!" Lucas and Tristan shout together bringing the food from the kitchen. Riley and Emily laughed as they set the food on the table. Riley looked at everything and couldn't help smiling seeing her favorite dish among the favorites.

"Mom still makes it in hopes that you would return one day Dorothy." Lucas whispers to her handing her a plate as she blushed. "Yeah that and Luke begged her to make it everyday while he waited for you to return." Tristan whispers from her left as Lucas hits him in the back of the head.

They continue to hit each other as their mom smacks them both for fighting and sandwiching Riley in between them as they did it. "Apologize or no dinner the both of ya." She says as Riley smiles looking at the two Friar boys in front of her.

They look back at their mom as she taps her foot placing a hand on her hip meaning she meant she was serious. "Sorry Riley." They say together as Riley smiles softly nodding her head. Tristan nudges Lucas who sticks his tongue out at Riley making her laugh when his mom hits him.

"Food done?" Pappy Joe ask coming in from the living room. "Yeah dad just waiting on senior." Emily says looking out the front window. He nods as he nudges Riley handing her a biscuit and shushing her when she tries to give it back.

She silently giggles as Pappy Joe throws one at Lucas hitting him in the head and another at Tristan who ducks causing the biscuit to knock down a frame. "Seriously? You four couldn't wait?" Emily ask putting her hands on her hips shaking her head.

"Em you know Lukie is gonna walk through that door the moment you fed us." Pappy Joe says smiling at her knowing he was the only one allowed to call senior that. "Let's give him another minute. And you lot are lucky I made more biscuits then necessary." She says sitting down taking one for herself.

After another ten minutes and no sign of senior Emily decided to let them eat. Even though they had been secretly eating passing bits of food to each other and almost being caught when Lucas caused Tristan to choke on the piece of chicken he was eating.

"I don't know what's keeping that man." Emily mutters passing Lucas a dish of mashed potatoes. "Probably stopped to buy you more flowers even though you have a whole garden." Lucas tells her earning a slap on the back of the head from her.

"Oh son you forget you used to bring that beauty across from you flowers too." They turn towards the door where senior walks through with two bouquets of flowers in his hands. "For you my dear and for the second prettiest girl I know." He says handing the roses to Riley.

"How ya been darlin?" He asked as Riley got up hugging him. "Im good doc now that the second best looking Friar is here. After Pappy Joe of course." Riley says smiling at him as he winks at her. "Okay we all know I'm the handsome Friar." Tristan says with a mouthful of potatoes.

"Tristan close your mouth nobody wants to see that." Lucas tells him flicking a piece of corn at him. They flick food at each other before their dad looks at them both flicking corn at them causing Emily to gasps playfully hitting him. Riley smiled as her and Pappy Joe enjoyed some mac and cheese.

She forgot how much fun it was to have dinner with the Friar family. When she came down for the summer she never was homesick since the Friars always reminded her of her own family.

"So Riley what's new in your world?" Senior asked piling food on his plate. "Nothing much I had some photographs published in the magazine my uncle works for." She says smiling at him. "Well I hope you brought some so I can hang them in my office. Even Lucas here can hang them in his."

"Your a doctor too?" Riley asked looking at him with a confused expression. "Dorothy you forgot already about our pact?" He ask as Riley lightly laughs looking at him. "How could I forget you were going to be a vet and I was going to be a baker making animals treats for you to feed to your clients."

Riley cleared her throat as both her and Lucas blush when they see everyone was watching them and senior and Emily were smiling at them. "So what brings you back?" Pappy Joe asked eating another biscuit.

Riley chewed her lip not wanting to say she was slowly suffocating at home. "I guess I forgot how much I missed being here." She says as she sees Lucas watching her like he could see through her. She looked away finishing her food as they changed the subject from her.

"I can't eat anymore." Tristan groan rubbing his stomach. "Who wants pie?" Emily asked as Tristan sits up saying he did. "Tris you just complained you were stuffed." Lucas says as Tristan shrugs holding out his plate. "Okay who wants the first piece?" Emily ask as Riley and Lucas both shoot their hands up.

"Oo a duel for pie. You know what that means?" Senior says as Riley and Lucas nod. It was a Friar tradition a tradition started to keep Tristan and Lucas from fighting over dessert. And the duel was always the same. A staring contest.

"Okay you two remember the rules. No biting no hitting." Emily says as they nod and Pappy Joe sets the timer and the staring begins. Riley looked at Lucas and smiled seeing he was smiling too but with a mischievous look in his eyes.

She knew that look well not just from him but from having staring contest with Auggie and her dad. Who used the same trick to win everytime. Blowing air in her face to win. Something she knew Lucas was about to do. So she beat him to it.

"Ha you blinked!" Riley shouts as Emily hands her the first piece. "You cheated that's why." Lucas tells her even though he was smiling. "Thank you for dinner Emily it was delicious." Riley tells her as she grabs her camera.

"Your welcome sweetie and you are more than welcome to come have dinner here anytime you want. Morgan too." Riley smiled giving one last hug as she made her way towards the front door. "Hold on there Dorothy." She turned around seeing Lucas grab his jacket walking towards her.

"Can't have you walking out here by yourself." He tells her as she shakes her head knowing she just lived next door. "So.." Lucas begins holding the leftovers while Riley took pictures in the dark. "So..." She mimics snapping his picture as they continued walking.

"I liked your photo of the setting sun at the beach." Lucas tells her as Riley lowers her camera looking at him. "You seen that?" She asked feeling her cheeks heat up for some reason. "Yeah I didn't know it was you until you said something."

Riley looked at him weirdly making him chuckle rubbing his neck. "I just meant I've called you Dorothy for so long I forget that's not your actual name." Riley giggled as they continued to walk. "I forgot how bright the stars are here." Riley says stopping and gazing up at the sky.

She looks at Lucas who was just watching her. "What?" She says slightly embarrassed as they stare at each other. "Nothing it's just you still seem like the same girl I met all those years ago. So carefree like nothing could stop you."

Riley tucked her hair behind her ear as they walked to her front porch in silence. She chewed her lip debating with herself if that was true. It had been awhile since she truly felt like herself or even carefree.

"Well thanks for walking me back." She says noticing Morgan wasn't home yet. "Your welcome see ya later." Lucas says walking off the porch. Riley watched him go turning towards the front door before calling out to him. "Hey wait." She says as he turns looking at her. She bit her lip as he waited for her to speak.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked as he looked at her weirdly. "Is what a bad thing?" He ask with a chuckle. "Me still being the same as when we were kids." She asked slightly scared to head his answer. "It's a great thing Riley." He tells her making her smile. "Night Dorothy."

"Night scarecrow." Riley says smiling as she walks inside the house.

* * *

Lucas whistled as he walked back inside the house as his parents watched him with amused expression on their faces. "Emily you better dust off the good China I think we are gonna need it." Senior tells her as Lucas looks at them weirdly.

"What are you two talking about he asked cutting himself a piece of pie. "Oh your father is saying that soon we will need to invite the Matthews over so we can plan Riley and your wedding and the reception of course." His mom says causing him to choke on his food.

"What?!" He asked pouring himself some water. "Oh come on didn't you two marry each other by that tree that joins our farm with Morgan's? You could even renew your vows" His mom says making Lucas turn bright red and not from almost choking to death.

"We didn't say any vows. I mean we didn't get married." He says as his parents share a look shaking their heads at him. "We didn't." He says kissing them both as he heads up trying to ignore the smiles on their faces. He was going to kill Tristan he was the only one who knew since they need a witness.

He walks in his room opening the window and climbing onto the ledge that led to the roof. He chuckles softly grabbing the box he had up there opening it and smiling at all the memories. He dug through it as he finally found what he was looking for slipping it onto his pinkie.

Since that was the only finger it still semi fit. He looked at it blowing into it listening to the whistle that came out of it. Letting the memory of that day come back.

" _Dorothy do you really have to leave?" A seven year old Lucas asked as he leaned against their tree watching her. "Mommy and daddy say they miss me and my peaches misses me too." She tells him as she worked on her daisy chain._

 _"They said I've been here longer than I usually am and I have to go home." Lucas frowned not liking the sound of that. Usually Riley stayed three weeks but since there was a bad storm brewing in New York she stayed longer._

 _Something Lucas was extremely happy about._

 _"Do you want to leave?" He asked hoping she would say no. "I don't want to leave I love it here." Riley tells him putting the daisy chain on his head to match hers. "Then don't." He tells her as she giggles taking his picture with her aunt's camera._

 _"Scarecrow I have to go I can't stay silly." Riley giggles pinching his cheek. "We can get married. That way you have to stay." Lucas tells her as she looks at him with wide eyes. "Scarecrow we can't get married."_

 _"Yes we can that way you won't have to leave. You could live with me!" He tells her taking her hand and pulling her up walking back towards the house. "Lucas where are we going?" She asked as he goes up to his room. He goes to his closet pulling out a box and holding his hands behind his back._

 _"Pick one?" He tells her as she points at his left hand. "Scarecrow." She says looking at the tiny ring. "We can get married now we have rings." He says holding her hand. "Scarecrow only people in love can get married." She tells him._

 _"I love you. Do you love me?" He ask smiling at her. "I..." She begins as he tickles her. "Okay Okay I love you silly." She says giggling. "Okay so we can get married come on." He takes back downstairs seeing Tristan in the living room. "Tris we need you come on!" Lucas shouts as Tristan groans following._

 _"What are you doing?" Tristan ask seeing Lucas stand in front of Riley slipping the little ring on her finger. "We're getting married so she can stay." Lucas tells him as Riley slips his ring on his finger. "So we're married now?" Riley asked as Lucas nods._

 _"Technically you aren't till you kiss." Tristan tells them with a smirk on his face. "Gross tris we can't kiss." Lucas tells him as Tristan says those were the rules. Before Lucas can protest Riley kisses his cheek making him blush._

 _"I know pronounce you married." Tristan says chuckling as he walks back to the house leaving a blushing Lucas and a smiling Riley behind._

He smiled at the memory before putting the ring back heading to bed.

Lucas shook his head as he tried to ignore the stares of the three idiots currently taking up residence in his clinic. He tried to ignore them as he tell Mrs. Brock what was wrong with her poodle. They had been in there all day not uttering a word just creepily smiling at him.

"Okay enough what do you want?" He ask as he waves by to Mrs. Brock. He hops on the counter as he waits for his friends to say something. He shakes his head as they huddle together not so subtly whispering and glancing his way.

"Okay I'll ask." They nod their heads as they look at Lucas again who folds his arms across his chest waiting. "Who's the girl?" Lucas opens his mouth only to close it shaking his head. There was no way he was going to tell them about Riley.

"What girl?" He ask as they share a look looking at him weirdly. "Oh that how your going to play it?" Before he can response the bell above the door goes off and the girl mention walks in. "Hey." Lucas says trying to ignore the stares of his friends who were smiling at them.

"Hi." Riley smiles looking at him before noticing the three to her left. "Hello." She says giving them a small wave. "Ignore them." Lucas tells her noticing she was holding her dog. "So what's up. Is there something wrong with..." He looks at her dog's collar and smiles.

"Toto?" He ask watching her blush. "Total coincidence." She says lightly laughing. "Uh huh." He says folding his arms across his chest. They stare at each other when someone clears their throat. "Forget about us there Luke?" He shakes his head at their mischievous smiles as he looks back at Riley.

"Riley meet the three stooges. Larry, curly and moe. Stooges meet Riley Matthews." He says pointing at them as they give him a look. "Are those really your names?" Riley asked with a laugh. "No they are not. I'm Zay sugar and might I say you are gorgeous." He tells her kissing her hand.

"Okay Zay sugar knock it off." Lucas says slapping Zay's arm as Zay hits him back causing them to hit each other. "I'm Asher and this is Dylan." Lucas hits Zay once more before walking back towards Riley. "Well you guys can go as you see I'm busy." Lucas tells them as they all look at him.

"Was there something you wanted me specifically to look at on Toto?" Lucas asked Riley guiding her towards the back hoping his friends leave. "No. Actually the place I got him from said they would email or fax over his paperwork to your clinic since I told them I was staying here and you're the top vet in town."

Lucas blushes as he clears his throat looking through the paperwork he got that morning. "Aah here we are Toto Matthews?" He asked looking at the last name and then at Riley who was blushing. "Well he is my dog." She tells him biting her lip as he nods softly.

"Okay well I have all his info here. Did you want a copy of them?" He ask as they make their way to the front where he sees his friends still were. "Why are you guys still here?" He asked as they smile at him and Riley.

"Well we thought we could get a late breakfast with ya." Zay tells him as a customer comes in. "Oh you have customers well maybe next time then. Oh Hey Riley would you like to come with us to breakfast?" Lucas looks at her as she looks at him before looking at his friends.

"We could give you a tour of the town tell ya some good stories too." Zay tells her putting his arm around her shoulder. "Oh no I can give her a tour later I'm sure she has breakfast plans already." Lucas says moving her towards the door. "Actually I don't and that sounds like fun." Riley says folding her arms across her chest smiling at him.

Lucas shook his head knowing she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Are you afraid they might tell me something about you Scarecrow?" Riley ask as the guys widen their eyes. "Your his Dorothy?" Lucas rubbed his neck knowing he was in big trouble. Especially now that they knew who Riley really was to him.

Before he can say anything else he sees Riley and the guys walking out the door smiling at him. "Oh boy." He thought knowing they were going to share embarrassing stories with her and he had to stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley was sure things would be awkward the moment she left with the three stooges as Lucas called them. She only went with them since Lucas was so against it. But she was enjoying hanging with them. Especially when Asher took it upon himself to bark at Toto.

Who barked back jumping out of Riley's arms and chased after him. They all laugh and couldn't stop especially when Asher ran into a stop sign. Everytime they pass one they would direct him away from them. Making them all laugh out loud at his expanse.

But hanging with them was like hanging with her own friends. She was sure Texas was an alternate universe and if she had lived here these would be her best friends. "Over there is Mrs. speckles glasses shop." Dylan says pointing at the building with a huge pair of glasses on top of it.

After laughing at Asher for an hour the trio of guys were giving Riley a tour of the town. "Is her name really Mrs. speckles?" Riley asked petting Toto head as he slept in her arms. "Yup. Her husband was against it but they're divorced now so." Dylan adds as Riley looks at him weirdly.

"Okay let's eat I'm starved." Zay announces walking into a little shop called Gandy's goodies. "Should I leave Toto outside or..." Riley begins to ask when Dylan shakes his head taking him and placing him on a little mat off to the side. Riley watched and notice that it was an area for pets to stay while their owners ate.

"Hey grandma! Grandma!" Zay shouts as everyone looks at him before continuing eating. Riley was sure this was an everyday occurrence since nobody seemed to bothered by his constant shouting. "Isaiah Babineaux what have I told you bout shouting in my shop?"

Riley watched as Asher and Dylan laughed at Zay as an elderly woman walked out from the back and smacks Zay. "Ow sorry grandma I was just hungry and wanted to say hello." He smiles kissing her cheek making her smile. "Well come on then let's..." She stops once she sees Riley standing behind Asher and Dylan.

"Oh grandma this is..." Zay starts to say only for his grandma to cover his mouth making her way towards Riley. "I know who she is. I never forget a face." Riley looked at her and then Zay who shrugs. "I'm sorry Mrs. Babineaux have we met before?" Riley asked as she smiles nodding at a picture on the back wall.

Riley moved towards it as Zay and the boys did the same. She gasps as she seen it was a photo of her and Lucas sharing a milkshake on the day they got married. They still had on their flower crowns as she remembered them walk hand and hand.

She turn towards Zay and begins to laugh. "I remember now. I ate the cookie your grandma made for you." She says as Zay frowns before folding his arms across his chest. "That was you?!" He says as his grandma laughs along with the boys.

"She only gives me one you know?" He says as Riley giggles. "Oh please. Did you forget why I even ate your cookie?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. Zay blushes as he shakes his head. "What happened? We want to know?" Asher says as Dylan nods his head.

Zay begins to shake his head as Riley and his grandma start to smile. "Well when I was little I use to come here and spend three weeks with Lucas. Well when we were seven we got married and actually we came here." Riley smiles looking around the shop. "We were enjoying a milkshake when Zay came toward us and pushed Lucas."

Asher and Dylan gasps as Zay gives them a look before turning back to Riley to finish. "They started to fight since apparently I was monopolizing all Lucas time." Riley stops when the boys begin to laugh. "Dude you were jealous?" Asher ask laughing as he falls off his stool.

"I wasn't jealous." Zay grumbles as they all laugh. "What happened next?" Dylan ask helping Asher back on his stool. "Riley here stood over us and said she would divorce me and eat the cookie Zay had put down when he first came over." They turn towards the door where Lucas had walked in smiling.

"So you ate the cookie but did you divorce Luke?" Dylan asked as Riley smiled. "No. He stopped fighting with Zay and even got me a piece of cake. Zay on the other hand wouldn't stop trying to hit him. So I ate his cookie. I didn't think he would cry after."

The boys look at Zay who was trying to hide behind his grandma. "Haha you cried! That's hilarious!" The boys say together as Riley smiles sitting down on a stool next to them. "Whatever I still don't forgive you by the way." Zay says to Riley as his grandma hits him. "Isaiah Babineaux apologize right this minute."

He looked at her before turning towards Riley. "I forgive you and I'm sorry." He says through gritted teeth making the boys laugh. "I accept." Riley smiles softly as she shakes her head when Zay mumbles cookie eater to her.

"So did the stooges show you around town?" Lucas asked as they started eating the food Zay's grandma brought over for them. "Yup." Riley nods her head as she sips her lemonade. "But we forgot one thing." She says looking towards the guys.

"We didn't tell embarrassing stories about Lucas here." She says patting Lucas shoulder as he groans. "Shoot." Zay snaps as they all laugh again. "We spent all that time laughing at ash we totally forgot about Lucas and his stories."

"Hey I have none." Lucas tells them as they all share a look and begin to laugh. "Okay Luke whatever you say." Dylan tells him slapping his shoulder. They stay quiet for a moment eating until Dylan clears his throat. "Hey Riley did you know Luke hear rode a sheep?" Riley bit her lip as she looked at Lucas who covered his face.

"Yeah Judy was her name wasn't it Scarecrow?" She asked as Zay ran back behind the counter grabbing a photo album. "Pictures make them even funnier." Zay shouts as Riley laughs patting Lucas arm.

"Well I see you've been busy." Riley smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her aunt who walked in the kitchen. "Well I can't take credit for the pastries those were courtesy of grandma Gandy." Riley says stirring the pot on the stove.

After hanging the boys well into the afternoon making fun of Lucas, Riley came home with her arms full of pastries from grandma Gandy shop. Riley tried not to protest but Zay told her his grandma wouldn't take no for an answer. So Riley took them enjoying a couple as she waited for Morgan.

"So your dad called me today." Morgan says as Riley freezes before stirring again. "Oh." She says hoping Morgan didn't ask her any questions. "I didn't tell him but he wanted to know if you came here on your road trip he wasn't allowed on." She says as she sits on the counter by the stove. Riley glances at her before staring into the pot.

"You know I'm not going to push you to talk to me Dorothy. Whatever you had to get away from I understand." Morgan tells her putting her hand on her shoulder. She gives her a small smile turning off the stove. "Thanks Glenda. It's just I don't want to think about it. You know. Being here in Texas is like being in another world."

Morgan gives her a look before she starts to laugh out loud confusing Riley. "Oh Dorothy I forgot what a dreamer you were. Never let that go. And when you're ready I'm here to listen. So is the great and powerful oz."

Riley smiled as she looked out the window knowing exactly what Morgan was talking about. "Let's go Toto. Oz awaits us." Riley smiles as she watches him run in front of her as she carried the basket and camera bag towards the tree.

Her and Lucas tree that they named oz and got married under.

She lays her blanket out setting up her stuff before standing in front of the tree smiling at it. She bit her lip as she looked towards the Friar ranch then back at the tree moving a branch and pulling out her secret treasure.

She laughs pulling off the lid at all the stuff she had in there. She was actually surprised Lucas never found it since she held one of his most prize possessions in there. Something she took when he got mad at her for leaving and tried to divorce her.

Although she never admitted to him she did take it.

"Thief! I knew you stole it!" Riley squeaks as she sees Lucas pointing at the thing in her hand. She puts it behind her back as he moves towards her. "I don't know what you're talking about. This is mine." She says moving away from the tree as Lucas moves closer to her.

"Uh huh let me see." He tells her moving closer to her as she backed up. "Why?" She asked knowing she was going to have to run. They stare at each other as Lucas starts chasing her around the yard. Riley laughs as she continues running with Lucas right behind her.

"Caught you you little thief." He whispers in her ear causing her to turn around falling and bringing him down with her. "Ow." Lucas groans as Riley brushes the grass from her mouth. They stare at each other before noticing Riley had dropped what she was holding.

They both scramble trying to grab it and rolling over each other until Lucas ends up on top of her. They look at each other as Lucas brushes her hair from her face and cups her cheek. Riley was sure he was going to kiss her but gets interrupted by Toto jumping on them.

They share a smile with each other before beginning to laugh moving apart.

* * *

"What else did you steal from me you little thief?" He asked as they sit up grabbing the box resting on their tree. "Hey hands off." She shouts slapping his hand as she tries to grab the box. "No no." He tells her with a smile. He chuckles as she sits down digging in the basket.

Lucas glanced at her before looking through the stuff she kept. "You know I blamed Tristan for taking that bag. He got punished for two weeks." Lucas tells her as Riley looks at him with wide eyes. "He did?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"Okay now I feel bad. Should I go apologize to him?" She ask as she begins to stand up. "No." Lucas chuckles gently pulling her back down. "He broke my gi joe so I say we're pretty much even." Riley looks at him shaking her head as he begins to laugh causing her to laugh too.

"So you did keep it?" Lucas says holding up the ring he gave her when they got married. "Of course I just didn't take it home otherwise my dad would have made me send it back and we would have had to divorce." She shivers at the thought making Lucas smile as he pulls out a folded paper.

"My favorite things about scarecrow." He begins to read before the paper is snatched out his hands. "Hey! I wanted to read what you love about me." He says pouting as Riley folds the paper sticking it in her pocket. "It didn't say love it's just my favorite things big head."

He frowns touching his head making Riley giggle. "Fine. Just so you know I'm not going to let you read my list about you." She looks at him as he looks at her smiling when she gives him that look of hers. "Okay you win I don't have a list." She nods as he sticks out his tongue at her. "So childish."

He does it again as he looks through the rest of her things smiling at the pictures she kept. He pulls out the one from their wedding day tracing over her face. He looked at her then at the sky then pulling out his phone smiling.

"Hey Dorothy you know what tomorrow is?" He asked smiling at her as she turned towards him with a confused expression on her face. "Wha...oh." She smiled looking towards the picture he held in his hand. He hands it to her before standing up helping her up as well. "Meet me here tomorrow night?" He asked.

She tilts her head looking at him nodding her head smiling. "Okay." He picks up the box putting everything back in except the ring pocketing it.

Lucas sat on his front porch as he concentrated on what he was doing. Today was the anniversary of his and Riley's marriage. He knew it was a pretend one but he didn't care.

"Dude what is that?" Lucas jumps as he drops what he was holding in his hands on the floor. "Tris you jerk. You messed me up now I have to start over again." Tristan bends down picking up what Lucas was making scrunching his face at it.

"Bro there was no saving this. What is it anyways?" He asked as Lucas punched him mumbling. "Excuse me what did you say?" Tristan asked smiling knowing he heard. "I'm not going to repeat it Jerk." Tristan laughed as he sat down next to him picking at the flowers. "I knew you still had a crush on her."

"I don't have a crush on her." Lucas tells him as Tristan gives him a look. "Liar liar veterinarian pants on fire." He taunts as Lucas punches him. "What are you five? And that was a horrible rhyme." Tristan shrugs before standing and walking towards his truck opening the door going inside.

"Oh just so you know I have a date tonight so don't go trying to recreate the whole wedding ceremony I can't make it." Lucas flips him off as Tristan waves with a laugh as he drives away. He shook his head going back to what he was doing or at least attempting to do.

"Why the hell can't I do this?!" He says through gritted teeth throwing it onto the dirt. He laid back on the porch staring at the wooden ceiling. "Maybe because you're just as impatient and stubborn as when we were kids." He looked up ready to shout at whoever said that but stuck out his tongue instead.

"Not only stubborn and impatient but childish too." Riley says giggling as she picked up his horrible attempt at a flower crown. "I'm not impatient." He says sitting up as Riley sits next to him with Toto running in the dirt. "So you admit your stubborn?" Riley asked as he nudges her.

"I'm not stubborn." He pouts making her nod her head smiling at him. "I'm not!" He says making her falls back laughing. "Whatever Dorothy what brings you over?" He asked as Riley continued laying down laughing.

"Oh aunt Morgan wanted to know if you could come look at one of her horses he's walking funny and he's supposed to race next week." She ask as she sits up. "Oh yeah just let me get my bag and I'll walk over."

He says standing up helping her as well. He goes to walk in the house but stops looking at her. "Did you want to wait for me?" Riley smiled as she sat back down on the porch steps. "Of course you think I would miss a chance to see doctor scarecrow in action." He shook his head as he walked inside grabbing his bag.

They walked in silence as Lucas checked to make sure he had everything while Riley messed around with the flower crown. "Where is Morgan?" Lucas asked as he stopped looking around for her. Riley looked around too pointing over by the barn. "Oh good you were home." Morgan says when they get closer.

"What's seems to be the problem?" He asked as Morgan went into what was wrong with the horse. Lucas nodded as he smiled at Riley who holds his bag so he could look through it. "Okay I'm just gonna do a checkup and then look at the leg." Lucas tells her as he runs his hand over the horse.

"What's her name?" He asked as he continued petting the horse. "Fanny Brice." Morgan says looking over at Riley who turns red. "What? You guys trying to say you don't like funny girl?" Lucas and Morgan share a look before laughing.

"Okay nurse Dorothy are you ready?" Lucas asked pulling out his stethoscope. "Of course doc where do you need me?" He gesture to his right as Morgan folded her arms across her chest smiling at them. "What?" Lucas asked glancing at her.

"You guys work well together for first timers." She says as they share a look. "What?" Morgan asked as Riley smiled. "This isn't the first time we played doctor." Lucas tells her inspecting the horse leg. "What?! You two were way to young to be playing doctor together." She tells them as Riley gasps and Lucas widens his eyes.

"Oh my god Morgan not like that! Lucas operated on my stuff animals I would bring." Riley says turning red as Lucas shook his head. "Well good cause I'm not sure how your dad would have felt about that." She walks back towards the house as Lucas looks at Riley who was still red.

"I cannot believe she really thought you meant the other doctor." Riley mumbles covering her face. Lucas chuckles softly as he continues to inspect the horse lifting her leg a couple of times. He stood massaging his back before petting the horse and whispering softly to her.

He smiles as Fannie eats out his hand turning and seeing Riley watching him. "What?" He asked rubbing his neck feeling nervous. "Nothing I just..." She smiles shrugging her shoulders. "I forgot how amazing you were at this." He tilts his head looking at her with a confused expression as she lightly laughs elaborating.

"I just mean you were so good with my stuff animals making sure they weren't scared when you performed surgery on them. With your mom's help of course." Lucas smiled nodding his head as he ran his hand over the horse one last time.

"I think I was just doing it more to keep you calm after the chickens pecked off your rabbits arm." He tells her as he moves closer to her. "Still it's nice to see you still have that magic touch." He shakes his head as Morgan comes back with bottles of water for them.

"So doc what's the prognosis? Can she race?" She asked looking at him nervously. "Yeah she'll be good for next week. She just tweaked it a bit. Make sure she doesn't go out to far just maybe around the track once or twice. Anymore can damage her leg."

They laughed as Morgan shot off her fake guns saying that was cause for celebration. "Sorry Glenda, Dorothy and I have plans tonight." Riley nods as Morgan taps her head nodding. "Forgot it's your anniversary. You guys be safe." She starts to walk away before turning back to them with a smile on her face.

"Oh and if y'all plan to play real doctor be careful please." Lucas begins to laugh as Riley yells oh my god and hides her flushed cheeks. "So embarrassing." Riley says as they walk back towards the house. "I thought it was pretty funny." Lucas chuckles as Riley nudges his shoulder.

"You would." She giggled as they stood on the porch. "So we still on for tonight?" He asked as Riley nodded. "Okay well I'll see you at eight and you don't have to bring anything just yourself." He tells her heading home.

He ran the rest of the way home jumping in the shower and finding what he plan to wear. He grabbed the box that held the rings checking to make sure he had grabbed his from the roof. He skipped downstairs making pb&j sandwiches and wrapping up some cake his mom made hoping she didn't notice it was missing.

Lucas walked towards the tree seeing Riley already there on a blanket aiming her camera up at the sky. "Dorothy what are you doing?" He asked putting his stuff down and laying next to her. "Taking pictures of the sky as it changes." She said as if he was supposed to already know that.

"O...Kay well I come with food and presents." He announces sitting up as Riley looks at him. "Presents? I didn't know we were doing that." She says sitting up. "Riley it's okay I just..." He stops talking when Riley smiles grabbing a folder with a bow on top. "Did you really think I'd come empty handed?"

Lucas shakes his head as he hands her a sandwich which she smiles at. "Pb&j? Did you make them?" She asked as he nods. "Yup just how you like them. More peanut butter than jelly." Lucas tells her with a smile. "So presents?" He ask as they finish eating.

Riley nods dusting her hands holding out the photo album to him. He chuckles softly opening it up looking at all the photos. He smiled looking through it seeing all the pictures from when they were kids. "This is amazing thank you Dorothy." He says closing it as she hands him something else. His messed up flower crown.

"You fixed it?" He chuckles putting it on his head. "Well I have patience unlike you stubborn boy." He playfully glares at her making her giggle. "Now your turn." He hands her a box watching as she gasps opening it. "Our rings." She giggles holding them both up blowing on the whistles.

"Hey that means you stole mine from earlier?! You thief!" She says punching him. "Hey you stole my sack of gold first! Mine was part of your gift." He says laughing as she playfully glares at him. "Also this." He hands her a paper gesturing for her to lay down. She looks at him weirdly but does as he lays next to her.

"See that star right there?" He points at the brightest star as Riley looks at it. "That's yours." She looks at him as he nods towards the paper in her hand. She smiles opening it reading it quietly as he watches. "I know it's technically not the gift you give on your seventeenth wedding anniversary but we haven't really been traditional have we?"

Riley smiled as she grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. "No we haven't."

 **Sorry for the long wait. No excuse really except man July turned out to be a busy month for me. But I'm hoping after this I can update like I use to. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas shivered as he pulled his blanket over his body more. He knew he should have closed his window before he went to bed but he was just to tired to do it. Riley and him had talked well into the night and honestly he didn't even remember going back home.

He feels a pull on the blanket and someone groan as he opened his eyes seeing where he was. He looked around realizing he was in fact not in his room but outside still and not alone. He looked down seeing Riley cuddled in his chest shivering.

He looked at her with a slight chuckle as she slept with her nose slightly scrunched and her mouth open like she was mid whisper. He kissed her head pulling away from her as he gathered up their stuff.

He put everything together and lifted Riley since she was still asleep walking towards his house. It was still early and nobody was awake yet so he took her upstairs to his room making sure not to make any noise and wake her.

He put her down on his bed and was going to lay on the floor but Riley had grabbed ahold of his hand not letting go. He smiled yawning softly before just settling down in the bed with her pulling the blanket and his arm over her as she cuddled into his chest.

He woke a couple hours later turning to see if Riley was there but finding her gone. He was a little upset she just up and left when he spots a note on his desk.

 _I always forgot you're the one scarecrow that snores. Thanks for last night and the cuddles. -Dorothy_

Lucas whistled as he got dressed heading downstairs to the kitchen kissing his mom's cheek as he poured himself some coffee. He continued whistling until he turned seeing not only his mom but his brother, Pappy Joe and his dad staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a laugh as they all stared at him. They share a look with each other before Tristan clears his throat speaking first. "I see the anniversary went well." Lucas smiled as he grabbed a muffin sitting down. "Yeah it was good."

"Good? Don't you mean incredible? We all seen Riley doing the walk of shame." Tristan adds as Lucas widens his eyes looking at him as Pappy Joe and his dad smack him on the head. "Ow. Lucas had a girl in his room and I get smacked?"

"Tristan Francis Friar you know exactly why you got hit." His mom says as Lucas chuckles sipping his coffee. "Lucas I hope you two used protection although I am ready for some granbabies to spoil." His mom adds making him spit and choke on his coffee.

"Mom oh my god we didn't have sex and she didn't do the walk of shame. Your as bad as Tristan, mom now I see where he gets it from." His dad chuckles softly as his mom shakes her head. "Tristan gets that from your father although I am curious about your relationship with my future daughter."

Lucas looked at her with his mouth open shaking his head as Pappy Joe shouted finally causing everyone but Lucas to laugh. He groaned banging his head on the table as his dad showed the picture he took of Riley and Lucas when they were asleep outside comparing it to the one they had of them when they were little.

"Okay I'm leaving." Lucas announces looking at his phone thankful there was a animal emergency. "We still are going to talk about this Lucas. Wedding planning takes time!" His mom shouts as he gets in his truck.

"Looks like Mrs. copper is going to need some stitches how did this happen Emma?" Lucas asked looking at the little twelve year old brunette haired girl who was monitoring his work. "Because my brother is an idiot." She says kicking the guy leaning on the counter.

"Ow! Emma I'm telling mom!" He says making Lucas laugh as Emma sticks her tongue out at him. "Asher what did you do?" Lucas asked grabbing everything he needed. "Well I may have forgot to fix the broken fence in my mom's backyard and copper...I mean Mrs. copper." He groans when Emma kicks him again.

"Got caught trying to reach her ball on the other side." Lucas shakes his head as he begins to work. He made sure to take extra care of her since he didn't want to suffer the same fate Asher was at the hands of his little sister. "Alright Mrs. copper is all better. She'll need a couple of days so no walks."

"Thanks doctor Lucas I'll make sure Asher carries her everywhere." Emma cheers as she hugs Lucas and sticks her tongue out at Asher. "You know I'm telling my mom what that little demon just did." He says as Lucas looks at him weirdly washing his hands.

"Ash your mom is going to kill you before she kills Emma." Lucas laughed as Asher groaned knowing it was true. "So what's the story with you and the brunette beauty you couldn't stop making heart eyes at yesterday?" He asked as Lucas looks at him with the same weird expression on his face. "Heart eyes?"

"Yes it's a term all the cool and young people like myself use to describe people in love." Lucas shakes his head as he signs his name to the papers he's looking at. "First of all Ash you aren't young anymore. Your three months older than me and two don't ever say heart eyes again."

They begin to walk to the front as Asher smiles widely at him. "Stop looking at me like that before people get the wrong idea." Asher gasps as he pats Lucas shoulder. "So our time together means nothing to you?" Lucas knew he was going to regret what he said next. "I gave you my heart and you gave me this..."

He looks around the front desk and pulls out a flyer waving it around. "Flyer for animals! Some boyfriend you're." Everyone laughs as Emma stands up and points at Asher and Lucas. "I knew it. Although Luke I thought Zay was your boyfriend?"

Lucas covers his face shaking his head as Asher huffs grabbing his sister's hand walking out the door. He calls his next patient as everyone goes about their business. Everyone in town knew about the boys and their crazy antics trying to embarrass each other so they just laugh never questioning them.

"Okay Mr. Bridges Paula is going to need to take her pill with her food everyday no skipping it." The older man nods petting his cat as he walks out the door and Lucas puts up his out to lunch sign. He goes back to his office leaning back in his chair when he hears the door open.

"So I heard you and Asher are in a relationship?" He chuckles looking over at Zay who smiles handing him a bag. "Yeah made it official today." Zay shakes his head as he opens his bag. "What's your girlfriend or should I say your wife going to think?"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked eating a French fry. "Must I spell it out for you. I'm talking about the girl you were making heart eyes at yesterday which you never denied when Asher asked." Lucas shook his head groaning knowing Asher would open his big mouth to the even bigger mouth Zay.

"You too?" He ask throwing a fry at him as Zay catches it in his mouth. "Just admit you have feelings for her or should I say still." Lucas looked at him as he waved before heading out. He set his food down and stared at the ceiling moving slowly in his chair.

Of course he liked Riley he always had a crush on her since they were kids. But it had only been a few days and yes they had fallen back into their old routine from when they were younger and he loved that.

But he also wanted to get to know this version of his Dorothy too.

* * *

Riley laughed as she put Maya on speaker listening to her tell her how her uncle Josh ended up getting both of them sick. "It's not funny Riles." Maya sniffles softly as Riley ties her apron on. "I'm sorry peaches but it's your own fault you know that right?

Maya didn't say anything proving Riley's point. "So how's everything else besides you being in quarantine?" She asked grabbing all the ingredients she needed for the cake she was making. She looks at her phone wondering if she got disconnected when Maya hadn't said anything yet.

"Peaches you there still?" She asked taking her off speaker. "I'm here Riles." Riley knew that tone and bit her lip. "Trevor was over and he asked about you." She says as Riley sighed stepping out onto the front porch.

"You didn't tell him anything or where I am did you?" She asked as Maya gasps on the other end. "Riles I don't even know where you are and even if I did I would never tell him. Especially if you didn't want him to know. You know I would never tell anyone."

Riley nodded knowing she could trust Maya she just needed time to herself. "So where are you exactly?" Maya asked pulling Riley from her thoughts. "Nice try peaches. I just need to stay off the radar for a little bit longer. But I promise as soon as I feel back to myself you'll be the first to know."

"Promise." Maya ask making Riley smile. "Promise and I just may let you come visit too." They both laugh as Riley spots Morgan driving up. "Okay Riles just be safe okay?" Riley laughed nodding her head as she says bye and hangs up.

"Hey Dorothy what are you doing out here thought you were going to make a cake?" Morgan asked hopping out the truck and grabbing her bags. "I was but the real world came a callin." Morgan shook her head as they made their way back inside the house towards the kitchen where Riley picked up where she left off.

"I'm assuming it was my sister in law that called since I know you talked to Cory already?" She asked as Riley nodded. "Yeah apparently being sick doesn't stop her and uncle Josh from swapping spit with each other." Riley laughed as Morgan made a face and covered her ears.

"I think I'm going to be sick. I don't need to know what my baby brother is up to. Gross Riley so gross." She gets up heading upstairs as Riley starts mixing ingredients together as someone knocks on the door. "Come in." She calls out while she bends down looking for a pan.

She finds one standing up and screaming stranger when she spots a man holding flowers in his hand and looking at her weirdly. "Riley what happened are you okay...Dominic." Morgan holds her towel around herself as she looks between the two. "Morgan you know this guy?" She ask still holding up the cake pan.

"Yes this is Dominic Cortez, Dominic this is Riley Matthews my niece." Riley lowers her pan as she quickly apologizes to him and shakes his hand. "Quite alright Riley I would have done the same thing if I saw a strange man in my kitchen."

"So how do you and Morgan know each other?" She asked putting her mix into the pan and then the oven. She looks at him and then Morgan who turned red. "Oh secretive let me guess." Riley says tapping her chin as Dominic chuckles as Morgan playfully glares at her.

"Let's see he has flowers and is dressed nicely and knows his way around the house." She says circling them as Morgan shakes her head. "You seem to be getting ready to shower and by the way you glance at the clock I'm assuming Nic...can I call you Nic?" She ask as he nods with a smile. "is early so I'm going to say he's your lawyer."

"Okay smartass he's my boyfriend." Morgan says as Riley giggles hugging them both. "I'm happy for you Glenda how long has this been going on?" She ask as they share a look. "Six months. I've been out of town though." He tells her as Riley smiles. "Well I'll let you two get to know each other while I shower."

Riley waved as Morgan and Dominic headed out for their date. Riley was sure her aunt wasn't going to be coming home since she packed an overnight bag for herself. But she wasn't worried Nic was a nice guy and Riley trusted him. Especially since he let her interrogate him.

She learned he was in fact a lawyer and had met Morgan when she was being sued by his client. He told her even though technically she was the enemy he couldn't help to be amused by her personality. He didn't even care when he lost the case cause he got the better deal when he got her number.

The next morning Riley woke early putting on her boot and cowboy hat. She had told Morgan she would handle the day to day activities for her. She fed the little bit of animals she had and stood in front of the stables that held the horses.

Morgan asked her if she could take Fanny out to test her leg. She quickly agreed since she loved the horse but there was one problem. She couldn't ride a horse. Something she hadn't done since she last came here.

"Okay Fanny let's go girl." She smiles as the horse walks out but stops when they reach the end of the stables. "Come on let's go for a walk. Aunt Morgan said you love afternoon walks." She sighed trying to pull her reins but to no avail Fanny wouldn't budge.

"Okay what do you want? More oats? Extra carrots at dinner? What do you want?" She asked putting her hands on her hips staring at her. "A ride." Riley widened her eyes as she looked at Fanny. "What did you say?" She asked brushing her hair. "A ride and more oats."

She shook her head as she turned seeing Lucas standing in the doorway smiling at her. "Haha jerk you scared me you know." He chuckles nodding head as he walks towards them. "You know she won't move unless you get on her. Didn't glenda say she likes to ride?"

Riley bit her lip nodding her head as she looks at him then the horse hoping she could just convince Fanny to walk around. "Dorothy you know how to ride right?" He asked as Riley scrunched her nose. "Yes?" She says hesitantly making Lucas chuckle. "Come on it's just like riding a bike."

Riley looked at her hands as Lucas shouted no. "You don't know how to ride a bike?" She frowned at him as he begins to laugh so she pushes him into the hay stack. "Lucas Friar you jerk!" She walked out as he calls her name grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. But didn't you know how to ride horses? And why haven't you learned to ride a bike?" Riley groaned as she walked back inside the stables. "I haven't rode a horse since I was ten and even then I was freaked out. I just put on a brave face in front of you."

She pushes him playfully as he smiled at her. "And the whole bike thing well that's because my dad officially scarred me for life. I shudder around bikes." She looked at him weirdly as he begun to put the saddle on.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he got up offering his hand to her. "Well first I'm going to help you walk Fanny maybe even let you hold the reins." He says as he helps her sit behind him. "Then we're going to get you a helmet and knee and elbow pads and teach you how to ride a bike."

Riley looked at him as Fanny begun to trot. She smiled as she put her arms around his waist. "Thank you scarecrow." He pats her hands saying thank you for what. "For helping me. Even with silly things like riding a bike." She laughs as he does as well.

"No need to thank me Riley. You should know by now that I would do anything for you." She widened her eyes as she felt her cheeks heat up and was lucky she was behind him instead of in front.

She smiled softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder listening to Fanny's trot and the sound of his heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas couldn't help smiling as he recorded Riley and Fanny trot along the dirt track Morgan had for her horses. After taking Fanny for a walk Lucas wanted to test her leg a little more and somehow convinced Riley to ride her alone while he watched.

She hesitated at first pretending she couldn't get her leg over the saddle and fake falling holding her ankle. Lucas shared a look with Fanny as they both knew Riley was faking and they weren't going to let her get out of riding the horse.

After some convincing on both Lucas and Fanny part Riley got on the horse. It was like in a past life she rode horses professional with how she was moving. Lucas only had to show her certain things before she went off like she had been doing it forever.

"Okay Dorothy you can stop now." He shouts as he looks at the video he just took of them. He smiles watching it when he sees Riley still riding around the track. He shakes his head as he sat on the fence watching her. He was so captivated by her he didn't hear the truck pull up.

"Riley and Lucas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S..." Tristan is cut off with laughter when Lucas jumps falling off the fence. "Oh my gosh Lucas." He groaned as he laid on the floor as Riley got off the horse hitting his brother as she stands over him.

"Tristan Francis Friar what did you do?" Riley ask as Lucas chuckles on the ground as his brother stares in shock at Riley. "Hey! Who told you my middle name? And hey only my mom can call me by it." He tells her as Riley rolls her eyes and helps Lucas up.

"I'm going to tell your mother. Scarecrow could have really hurt himself and what would you have done then hmm?" Lucas couldn't help the smirk on his face as Riley dusted him off wincing in pain slightly as she yelled at his brother.

"Well I would have laughed and then maybe an hour or two of that I would have helped him up." Riley shook her head as she reached for Lucas phone. "I wonder if Emily would feel the same shall we call her?"

Lucas and Riley laughed as Tristan stomped his foot glaring at them both before shouting sorry and heading for his truck. "Just like old times." Lucas chuckles as he stretches wincing once again. "Your hurt." Riley says lifting up his shirt to inspect his back. Heat rises to Lucas cheeks as Riley gently runs her fingers across his back.

"Wh...What are you doing?" He grimaced when she touched a sore spot. "You have a couple of scraps on your back and a medium size bruise too. Come on." She takes his hand as she heads inside the house. "What are we doing? I still have to teach you to ride a bike since riding horses is like second nature to you."

Riley smiled as she directed Lucas up to her room and pointed at her bed. "What?" He asked looking between the bed and her. "Lay down dork I need to clean your scraps." She heads out the room as Lucas looks around seeing everything the same as when they were little.

He looked at the pictures she had on her dresser smiling when he notices a majority of the pictures are of him and her. He sees one with her little brother who doesn't look so little next to her. He frowns slightly when he sees a picture of her with a blonde girl and a brunette haired guy that she has her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

"That's Maya and Farkle." Lucas jumps as he puts the picture down and sees Riley smiling as she picks it up. He watched as she smiled at the picture of them before putting it back down. "Tell me about them." He asked as she smiled and he could see the happiness in her eyes.

The other night they talked they just reminisce about their time together which he loved but he wanted to know more. "Okay first your back. Take off your shirt and lay down." He turned to look at her with wide eyes as she realized what she said and covered her mouth. "I didn't mean like that I meant...you know what I meant."

He chuckles nodding his head as he winces trying to pull his shirt off. "Let me help." Riley says standing in front of him slowly pulling it off. Once it was off Lucas watched as Riley looked down at his chest before looking at him and turning red.

"So lay down and I'll clean your cuts." She says glancing at his chest biting her lip before shaking her head. Lucas nodded feeling extremely nervous as he laid down laying his head on her pillow that smelled just like her. "Okay this may sting a bit."

He shivered from her breath on his back trying to concentrate on anything since his head was telling him to grab her and kiss her. He chuckled softly since the voice sounded an awful lot like Zay and Asher combined.

"You know I think you may be the first person to ever laugh instead of crying out when alcohol comes in contact with their cuts. Are you drunk?" Riley jokes as Lucas blindly swats her leg. "Haha anything to ease the pain of your knee in my leg." He says as she sits up.

"Funny. I'm almost done you big baby." He turned his head towards her smiling at how she was biting her lip in concentration and humming to herself. "You know it amazes me that no matter how much time passes you're still the same Riley Matthews."

"Well for awhile there I wasn't much of myself as I was someone else." She says softly that Lucas almost didn't catch it. He turns to look at her and knew she didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject. "Tell me about your friends back home? This Maya and What was his name?"

"Farkle." She says with a smile as Lucas feels her place a bandaid on his back. "Finished." Lucas stretched before sitting up as Riley did the same sitting cross legged on the bed. "Farkle? What kind of name is that?" He asked as Riley smiled grabbing her phone and showing him pictures.

"The kind of name to have when you want to take over the world." She says causing Lucas to shake his head at the evil laugh she does. She shows him more pictures of her friends from home and everything and anything about them.

She told him how she met her friend Maya but called her peaches and how now she was aunt peaches. She talked about how aside from him she was her best friend and one of her favorite people and they would do anything for each other. She told him about all the craziness they got into and Maya's homework rebellion.

She talked about Farkle and his plans for would domination and wanting to live on mars. Lucas pouted when she revealed Farkle called her and Maya his wives until he met his actual wife Isadora Smackle who was his arch nemesis. He continued to pout until Riley sat next to him reassuring him he will always be her first husband no matter what.

"Pluto? Still Dorothy?" He chuckles as they had rotated and were both laying on their backs on the bed. "It's possible scarecrow you just watch it will be a planet again." She yawned as Lucas looked over at her and then outside seeing the setting sun.

"Wow we talked the whole day away." He yawned as he feels his eyes begin to close. "I should head home we both are falling asleep." He goes to get up when Riley pulls him back on the bed. "No I'm up still let's keep talking." He nods laying back next to her pulling her close when she lays her head on his chest.

"Night Dorothy." He whispers as he feels his eyes begin to close once again except this time he couldn't help it.

* * *

Riley dangled her feet over the branch of her and Lucas tree as she aimed her camera at the rising sun. She bit into the muffin she stuffed in her bag along with a lady bug thermos filled with coffee. She was hiding up on the roof for two reasons.

One reason was she was hiding from her aunt Morgan and Nic who caught her and Lucas in bed together. It wouldn't have been a big deal since they were having more conversations that ended up with them falling asleep together.

No the big deal was Morgan and Emily were both at the breakfast table the next day exchanging the pictures of Lucas and her asleep trying to decide which one would work and be appropriate for wedding invitations.

The second reason and the one that had her completely absorbed in her thoughts lately was how perfect she felt laying in Lucas arms all night. Or the fact she couldn't get his shirtless chest out her mind no matter what she tried.

It was like her brain was telling her something and she was determined to ignore it.

Don't get her wrong she loved Lucas and he was actually her first crush/love until she was sixteen. Although if she was completely honest nobody came close to making her feel unbelievably comfortable and happy like her time with Lucas.

But she didn't know if she could act on these feelings or if they were just the feelings she felt for him from when they were little. She didn't want to get into something with him and realized it was just her old feelings resurfacing and clouding her judgment.

No she wanted to see if something was there. Something more. She loved that no matter how much time had passed between them they both could pick up right where they left off and she was happy.

She thought about all this for the past week and a half since Lucas was at some veterinarian conference. She had spent half her time thinking over everything and the other half spent being dragged around by the three stooges or Tristan.

Apparently in Lucas absence they were tasked with keeping her company. Even when she got up at six in the morning. "Sugar its way to early let's go back home and go to sleep." Zay groaned as he leaned against the tree slightly shivering even though the air was warm. "Zay I'm not forcing you to be here."

Riley looks down at the same time he looks up. They both knew why he was there. It made her smile that Lucas wanted her to never be alone while he was gone. It made her miss him more especially when the guys tried to rope her into going to a paintball place.

She would have agreed if Tristan and Dylan didn't have crazed looks in their eyes and mischievous smiles on their faces as they waited for her answer.

"What time is Luke getting in today?" Zay asked as Riley lowered her thermos to him. She looked at her phone checking the email he sent her with his information. "Around one thirty. Why what are you thinking? Welcome home party?" She asked as she packed up her stuff.

"I would say yes but I know for a fact he'll want to spend his first day back with you so we can do a party tomorrow." He tells her as she climbs down trying to hide her blushing cheeks from him. She knew if he saw them he would tease her mercilessly for it.

"Well thanks for keeping me company Zay." Riley says hugging him as they gathered up her stuff. "Anything for the love of my best friend life." He tells her playfully nudging her as Riley shakes her head. "So when are you two going to stop dancing around each other and just date for real. Inquiring minds would like to know."

Riley nudging him as she frowned slightly looking at Zay. She had some questions and she wasn't sure she could ask Lucas without nervously stuttering through it. "So.." She starts as Zay looks at her. "How many girlfriends has Lucas had?"

She instantly regretted it when Zay stopped and looked at her with his mouth so wide open that she was sure something was going to fly in it. "Why Riley sugar Matthews are you fishing for gossip about your love?" She pushes him as she rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"I'm not fishing I just was curious that's all. When we talk we don't really touch on the subject much." Zay nodded as they begin to walk again. "Well Luke has always been sort of private with his love life. Although I wouldn't call it that to be fair." He stopped talking as Riley looked at him weirdly when he points behind her.

She turned practically dropping her stuff running when she sees Lucas hopping out his truck. "Missed me huh Dorothy?" He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he squeezed and lifted her slightly off the ground. "Shut up. I thought you were getting in later?"

He puts her feet back on the ground but keeps his arms around her waist as she keeps her arms around his neck. "Well I caught an earlier flight. I guess you could say I missed...home." Riley bit her lip as they stared at each other trying to keep from kissing him and to keep her heart from bursting out her chest at the same time.

"Good lord just kiss already!" Riley giggles the same time Lucas groans looking over at Zay. "Hey Zay what are you doing here?" He asked as Riley slipped her hand through his walking towards her porch. "Losing valuable sleep since your Juliet insist on getting up at ungodly hours."

Riley shook her head as she unlocked the front door putting her dropped bags inside. "Zay I don't force you to keep me company you get up and come over." Zay fake gasps as Lucas chuckles sitting on the porch as Riley sits with him.

"Well I guess that's what I get for being nice huh?" Zay says opening his car door. He turns looking at the two on the porch before smiling mischievously. "Oh sugar since your boy is home I'm sure he could answer your questions about his past girlfriends." He chuckled as Riley narrows her eyes at him.

"What's he talking about?" He asked as Riley groaned laying back on the porch covering her face. "Dorothy?" Riley opened her hand as she feels Lucas lay down next to her. "I've only had two girlfriends three if I count you." She smiles as she turns looking at him.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" He asked as Riley saw the slight frown on his face. She scrunched her nose before answering. "One. Well two cause I'm counting you." She says as Lucas smiles at her. They stayed quiet as they stared at the ceiling with nothing but the sound of the birds and the wind.

"Why did you ask Zay about my passed relationships?" Riley sat up as she looked down at him as he leaned on his arms. "Well I know we have been talking which I love but we seem to always shy away from stuff like that." When she meant shy away from she really meant she did.

She wasn't exactly ready to open that can of worms and she wasn't sure why she was bringing it up now.

"Well..." Lucas says sitting up crossing his legs taking Riley's hand in his. "While I was away this past week and a half. Which I wished I skipped because it was beyond boring." He rolls his head dramatically as Riley laughs.

"I thought over some stuff and you can tell me no and say I'm an idiot for thinking this or asking saying it's way to soon to be having these thoughts but..." he sighs as Riley tilts her head at him wondering where he was going with all this. He took her hand in his intertwining them.

"Will you Dorothy Matthews have dinner with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Meant to have this out earlier this week but the internet gods would not hear of it.**

" _Will you Dorothy Matthews have dinner with me?"_

Riley widened her eyes not sure if she had heard Lucas correctly or not. A million things were running around in her brain at the moment. Did he just ask me on a date? Like a date date?

Was it just a friend date? Wait he said dinner did he mean a romantic dinner or just I haven't been home and missed you let's catch up dinner? Oh crap he's still talking and I haven't heard a word he has said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Riley ask as Lucas shakes his head. "I was saying you don't have to answer now." He kisses her cheek before getting up and going into his truck. Riley stands as she watches him drive away until he was out of sight walking in the house and tossing herself on the couch.

"What happened to you?" Morgan ask coming down the stairs as Riley turns over. "Scarecrow asked me to dinner." She covers her ears when Morgan begins to scream in excitement. "Oh my god what did you say? What are you going to wear? Why aren't you more excited?"

Riley sat up on her elbows as she looked at her. "I'm not sure what he meant by it." Morgan looked at her weirdly as Riley explained what happened on the porch. "So why didn't you ask him?" Morgan asked handing a cup of coffee. "I don't know I panicked and my mind started over analyzing everything I didn't hear him."

Riley glared at Morgan as she begins to laugh sitting on the edge of the couch. "What did you want it to be? Did you want it to be a date?" Riley smiled biting her lip as she looked down at her cup. "Oh you did look at you blushing Dorothy." Riley lightly laughed as she leaned back on the couch.

"What should I do?" She asked sipping on her coffee as Morgan tapped her chin. "Say yes. Figure out if it's a date go on more dates get married and have little Dorothy and scarecrow babies." Riley gasps as Morgan laughed all the way towards the kitchen.

Riley bit her lip as she tapped her cup before getting up and heading to her room. She set her cup down looking around the room before smiling when she saw what she was looking for. She smiled running her fingers over the flashlight before checking to make sure it still worked.

She grabbed it opening up the blinds and hoping he was in his room and would still understand their code. One flash was hi. Two flashes was you stink. A code she used to make herself laugh at his answer. Three was goodnight and five was meet me at our tree.

She flashed the light five times chewing her lip waiting. He flashed four times which meant race you there making her smile. She grabbed her jacket walking out the house at a normal pace. Even though he said race to the tree he always walked or ran slowly letting Riley win everytime. She always knew he let her win but he always claimed he didn't.

She hugged her arms as she got closer seeing him standing by his porch until she was a foot or two from the tree before making his way there. "Beat me again Dorothy." He says snapping his fingers with a smile on his face. Riley shook her head as she smiled softly back at him.

"Yes." She said as they stood staring at each other for a moment. "Yes what?" He chuckles as Riley playfully hits him. "Yes I'll have dinner with you." She felt her cheeks heat up as she watched the smile on Lucas face get wider from her response. "Okay." He says as they stand looking at each other not uttering a word.

"You gonna tell me when or should I guess?" She asked jokingly as he faked gasps. "How about tonight or is that to soon?" He asked nervously rubbing his neck. Riley bit her lip as she put her hands behind her back swaying back and forth as she shook her head. "Tonight sounds perfect."

Lucas smiles at her as he moves closer putting a piece of hair behind her ear causing her to shiver as he let's his fingers softly caress her neck. "So dinner tonight at seven be ready at three." He tells her as Riley looks at him weirdly. "We still have to teach you to ride a bike don't think I forgot."

Riley scrunched up her nose hoping that he did forget. Riding a horse was one thing but learning to ride a bike was a whole other scary thing.

"Do we have to? I already conquered horse riding and I know how to drive a car. I don't need to learn how to ride a bike." She rambled on as Lucas folded his arms across his chest smiling at her until she finished.

"What do I have to do to get you to ride a bike or at least attempt to?" He asked as Riley tapped her chin. If she was going to get out of this she would have to make up something so ridiculous he wouldn't make her.

"Okay I want a bike. Not just any bike though. A bike with rainbow tassels and it has to be a purple one and I want a basket in the front for Toto. Also when I ride I want it to a glittery purple that reflects off the sun making it look all shiny. Also I want the basket to be a wicker one although I don't want it to clash with my bike. If you can find an adult bike like that I'll consider learning."

She took a breath before looking at him with her hands on her hips. "I also want to feel like a princess."

She watched as Lucas stood there looking at her before nodding his head. "Okay." He kisses her cheek before turning back to his house. "Okay?" Riley says with a confused expression on her face. "I'm going to find this magical bike even if I have to make it myself. You Dorothy Matthews are going to ride!"

Riley shook her head as Lucas reached his porch turning back to her again and bowing. She curtsy waving before heading back for the house with a smile on her face. "You look happy so I'm assuming it is a date?" Morgan asked as Riley turned to her with wide eyes.

During their talk and her agreeing she never actually got around to asking. Now she was worried about two things that could potentially cause her embarrassment.

Riley hummed to herself as she hung up the pictures she was developing. She was currently in Morgan's attic that she turned into a dark room. Usually the basement would have been a better choice but the attic barely got any light making it a perfect room.

Which always gave Riley the creeps and one of the reasons she preferred not to go in there alone. Morgan was with her for awhile laughing at the fact she never found out if her dinner with Lucas was a date or not. But she got called away leaving Riley to defend herself against whatever laid in the attic.

She froze wide eyed when she heard a scratching noise coming from outside the door. She listened not hearing it again as she begin to hum once again hanging her pictures up. She stops when she hears someone walking up the stairs she had left down.

She called out asking if anyone was there as she grabbed her camera turning the flash on high in case she needed to blind the intruder. "Just So you know I have a very giant dog in here and he likes human flesh." When in actuality she had a very small dog who was probably asleep on her bed still.

She heard the scratching again and the sound of her name as she gulped. "I'm serious one whistle from me and he'll attack." She doesn't hear anything when she hears someone's footsteps. "Riley I seen your dog he can't hurt me." They touch her shoulder as she screams turning around and blinding them with the flash.

Riley glared at Tristan as Lucas looked him over seeing if she had caused any damage to his eyesight. "You know I can sue you and arrest you too." He tells her as Lucas hits him in the arm. "I like to see you try you scared me you big punk! Serves you right." She tells him as Lucas chuckles softly.

"So am I going to live?" Tristan asked as Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah unfortunately you are. But let that be a lesson to ya on scaring Dorothy." He tells him putting his arm around her. Riley sticks her tongue out at Tristan as he stands shaking his head at them. "Aw you two are no fun."

He leaves after that as Riley sighs slumping on the couch. "Your brother is a monster I have half a mind to call Emily." She says as Lucas chuckles sitting in front of her on the coffee table.

She turns her head towards him and smiled laughing slightly at his facial expression. "What?" She asked sitting up as Lucas pulls a crown from his bag setting it on her head.

"Crap."

* * *

Lucas tried to keep a straight face as he stole glances at Riley as he drove them to where he had her bike. He didn't have to look that far or hard for the peculiar bike she had in mind. He knew she would describe a bike to try to make it difficult for him to find just so she wouldn't have to learn.

But the stars had aligned with him and he had done it. He had found her bike and would help her accomplish this fear she had. "You okay there Dorothy?" He asked placing his hand over hers squeezing it. "I'm good." She whispered squeezing his hand back.

Lucas stole another glance at her seeing and feeling she was nervous so he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled as he hears her gasps slightly as they continued to drive in silence with him never letting her hand go.

"Okay princess Dorothy we are here." He announces letting her hand go and already missing it's warmth. He hopped out moving to her side opening the door for her as he held out his hand. "It's okay Riley I'm right here."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He tells her as she shakes her head getting out. "No I should get over this fear once and for all. I can show my dad I can do it." Lucas tilted his head at her in confusion as she laughed.

"Long story." He nods as he intertwined their fingers walking into the building that held her new bike. "I rented out this building so we could have privacy. They have tracks so we can practice there." He tells her as she looks around the building.

"Lucas you didn't have to rent the place out. Although I am grateful I don't know how I would handle a bunch of little kids watching an adult with training wheels." Lucas rubbed his neck as he looks at Riley. "Actually I forgot the training wheels."

Lucas helped Riley put on her knee and elbow pads as she looked around. "So where's this death trap you want me to ride?" She asked as Lucas gives her a look. "I'm kidding scarecrow." She laughs pinching his cheeks as he playfully swats them away.

"I'll go get your chariot ready your highness." He bows as she curtsy again with a giggle. Lucas jogged into the office that he put her bike in looking it over wiping the bit of dust that had landed on it. He placed the sheet over it as he wheeled it out looking around as he sees she had disappeared.

"Dorothy?" He called out parking her bike as he spots her feet behind some chairs. "Well I do wonder where princess Dorothy has gone? I have her chariot parked over here." He calls out walking passed the chairs a couple of times as he sees her trying to crawl away.

She almost made it out the door but Lucas grabs her legs dragging her back and straddling her. "Dorothy you promised." He pouts as Riley giggles. "I know I know I just got scared for a second when you went to get my bike. I let my thoughts consume me."

He shook his head as he smiled down at her brushing the hair off her face as she bit her lip. They continue to stare at each other before he realizes the position they were currently in. "Well...we should introduce you to your bike." He says standing and clearing his throat.

He held his hand out for her as she put hers in his nodding her head. "If we must." He chuckles as he walks with her over to her bike telling her to close her eyes. "Scarecrow is this necessary?" She asked as he smiled watching her with her hands over her eye.

"Of course it is." He tells her grabbing the bike and pulling the sheet off. "Okay ready?" She nods her head as Lucas taps her nose making her giggle. "Okay open them." He watches as she lowers her hands looking at it with her mouth open running her hand over it.

"You got it the exact the way I wanted it." She tells him as she throws her arms around him. "Thank you scarecrow." She whispers hugging him. "I thought you wouldn't think I could find it?" He ask jokingly as Riley sheepishly smiles at him as he chuckles softly. "Okay ready?" He ask as Riley looks at her bike tapping her chin.

"It's missing something important." She says as Lucas holds up one finger moving towards his bag. "Pick a hand." He says walking back to her with closed fists. Riley shakes her head as she taps his left hand. He opens it as she stares at him weirdly before picking up the paper from his palm.

"This says bell." She says as Lucas smiles walking back to his bag. "Well a bell and horn wouldn't fit in my hand silly." He pinches her cheek as she smacks his hands away giggling. He attaches her bell as she puts on her helmet with her name and a princess crown on it.

Lucas holds the bike up as Riley bites her lip nervously staring at it again. "Take your time Dorothy just not all day we still have a dinner to get to." He smirked as he seen her cheeks heat up at the mention of their dinner.

He knew after he asked she didn't really hear him when he had said he wanted it to be their first date as adults. Since they had many dates when they were younger with each other. Or at least that's what Riley would call all their times they played house together.

Lucas was nervous and wasn't sure if she wanted it to be their first date since she zoned out but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. He just kept calling it their dinner in hopes of not embarrassing himself if she didn't want it to be their first date.

"Scarecrow you okay?" Riley asked as Lucas shook his head seeing her on the bike. "Yeah I'm good." He tells her clearing his throat. He stands on the side as he holding the handlebars helping her steer. "You want to try one without my help?" He asked as Riley widens her eyes shaking her head as he chuckles softly.

They do a couple of circles as Lucas let's her get used to pedaling. For her not having training wheel she was doing pretty good minus him holding the handlebars as she steered. He seen she was smiling more and decided to let her try without his help. Which was a mistake when she ends up falling down.

"Oh my gosh Riley are you okay?" He asked rushing to her side and checking to see if she was bleeding. He looks at her weirdly as he sees her laughing instead of freaking out.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked helping her sit up and take off her helmet. "Because this is deja vu. Except the part where I skinned my knee and my dad fainted making me think I killed him." She continues to laugh as Lucas looked at her weirdly shaking his head. "Okay Dorothy lets go. Apparently delirium has set in and you need a break."

Lucas grabbed all their stuff as Riley continued to laugh as he put her bike in his truck. He shook his head as he watched her smile leaning her head out the window as they drove home. But the closer they got to home the more nervous Lucas grew. In his search for the bike he didn't know what they were going to even have for dinner.

"Home sweet home." He says taking out Riley's bike and setting it on the porch. "Thanks again Scarecrow even though I technically didn't ride or really learn I had fun." Riley laughs as he pretends to be hurt. "Next time I'll even bring my bike."

They stare once again at each other as Riley puts her hair behind her ear. "So dinner?" She says as Lucas rubs his neck. "We are still on my place okay?" He asked as she nodded. He nods bowing as he heads for his truck,

He quickly got home showering as he thought about what to make her. He didn't have to worry about them being interrupted since his parents and Pappy Joe were gone for the night and Tristan worked late. He dressed quickly racing downstairs as he finally thought of what to make.

He was going to keep it simple and make her his famous Mac and cheese with his fried chicken fingers. He thought nagbe he should call her and asked her to bring dessert but he remembered his mom had baked a pie so they were good on that. He debates with himself for thirty minutes on whether he should light candles and decides to do it anyway.

He could always blow them out if she didn't think of it as their first date. He checks his chicken yelping as it's pops at him as the doorbell rings. He checks the time seeing it was ten to seven and it was probably Riley. He fixed his hair before moving towards the door holding the flower he picked for her.

"Princess Dor..." he trails off when he sees who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas was going to kill him scratch that he was going to kill all of them. Any day. Any other day he wouldn't mind hanging with the three stooges and Riley. But not that night.

This was the night he wanted to spend time with just Riley. Just his Dorothy. Who he missed while he was away. But he knew he wanted it to much and his friends were jerks.

When he opened the door he only expected Riley not Riley and the stooges who somehow use their mind tricks on Riley and himself to let them stay. It didn't help they would break out the puppy dog eyes that Riley just couldn't say no to no matter how much Lucas wanted her to.

"Hey Luke you got anymore Mac and cheese Riley ate all mine?" Zay asked walking in the kitchen where Lucas was wiping his hands. Of course she ate it it was meant just her and him. He only made enough for two not five!

He growled at him as Zay widen his eyes putting his hands up and stepping back. "Oh come on I said I was sorry. I didn't know you were going to ask her out tonight I just assumed you were gonna hang."

"Isaiah I was trying to take it slow I didn't want to rush into anything incase she didn't feel the same way." Lucas tells him throwing the rag at his face. Zay looks at him weirdly before slapping his hand on the counter and starts to laugh.

"Dude are you serious? That girl is into you. And I mean into you into you. The whole time we were eating dinner you both would look at the other without even realizing it. The guys and I wanted to gag from all the adorable cuteness coming from you guys."

Lucas smiled softly but shook his head and frowned at Zay who laughed as he grabbed a soda heading back to the living room. Lucas sighed leaning against the counter as he turned to look out the kitchen window. He feels a hand on his shoulder as he turns around smiling as he sees Riley.

"Sorry Scarecrow." She mutters wrapping her arms around his and leaning her head on his shoulder as they look out the window. "It's okay maybe next date night we go out." He widens his eyes when he hears her gasps softly.

"So it was a date?" She whispers as Lucas turns red and he could see a faint blush on her cheeks in their reflection. "Yeah...I mean I thought it was...I don't know if you did too and I wanted to say something but was afraid you..." Riley giggles and places her hand over his mouth to stop his ramble.

"I was kind of hoping the same thing and was just as afraid." She tells him as she lowers her hand. Lucas couldn't help the smile on his face as he kissed her head and continued looking out the window. "Come on we should go see what those jerks are doing." He says putting his arm around her shoulder.

They walk back into the living room to find the guys playing twister. They laugh as Asher spins and bends over putting his butt in Dylan's face. "Dude if you pass gas I will kill your ass." Zay chuckles as he falls bringing Asher down with him landing with his butt on Dylan.

"Dude!" Dylan shrieks pushing them off and running towards the bathroom. Riley and Lucas laugh as they sit together on the couch unknowingly wrapped in each other's arms. "Well well well...did something other than cooking and cleaning happen in the kitchen we weren't aware of?" Zay asked wiggling his eyebrows at them.

"None of your business that's what." Lucas tells him hitting him with a pillow and making Riley laugh. "So what I miss?" Dylan asked gurgling mouthwash and spitting into a cup grossing them all out. "Riley and Lucas got busy in the kitchen." They turn to Asher who was on the floor with his eyes closed.

"And on that note I should head home." Riley mutters as she gets up heading to the bathroom. Lucas watched her go waiting until the door closed before punching the three stooges twice. "Ow what the hell!" They all yell together as Lucas glares at them.

"Seriously?" They rub their arms as he shakes his head at them. "You idiots ruined my dinner with Riley and just embarrassed us right now. Well more Riley since I'm use to your guy's idiotic thoughts." He says as Zay chuckles about to say something when Riley walks back into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked as Lucas sees the three huddled together whispering to each other. "Well us three." Zay starts gesturing to them as Lucas looks at them weirdly. "Want to apologize for ruining your night and would like to make it up to you. Both of you. So sugar how would you like to go on a picnic date with three cool guys and Lucas?"

Lucas smacked his head as he shook his head wanting to murder them. He was sure he could survive prison or maybe make their deaths look like accidents. "Well I guess that sounds like a plan." Riley said hesitantly looking at them as Lucas stood behind her shaking his head and threatening them.

"Come on Dorothy I'll walk you home. Say goodnight Larry, Moe and Curly." Riley giggled as the three stood up and waved at her. "Goodnight Larry, Moe and Curly." They said in unison as Riley laughed louder as Lucas mumbled under his breath about where he was going to hide their bodies.

"So..." Riley begins as she looks down at their hands that Lucas had intertwined once they stepped out the house. "So." He repeats nudging her slightly as she smiled. "This is so weird." She laughs as Lucas begins to release her hand. "No! Not you Lucas I just meant..." Riley sighs as they stop walking.

"I just meant it's weird because I feel like my dad is watching us as we say goodnight when in actuality it's three nosy guys with their heads pressed against the window." Lucas tilts his head at her as she turns his face to the house where the guys were in fact watching them.

"I need new friends." He shakes his head as he picks up a clump of dirt throwing it at the wall near the window scaring them. "Your friends are very weird." Riley giggled as they begin to walk again. "You mean our friends." She smiles as he wraps his arm around her shoulder as they walk.

He smiled as he slowed them down not wanting to say goodnight to her just yet. He smiles looking at the stars when he sees the wide smile on her face.

"So do you really want to go on a picnic date with those three?" He asked as they stepped up on her porch. "Well technically I agreed for one reason." She said as Lucas folded his arms across his chest as she leaned against the post. "Oh yeah what's that?" He asked moving towards her.

"A girl has to eat and if I'm lucky Zay will bring some dessert from his grandma's bakery." She kissed his cheek before opening winking at him. "Night scarecrow." He chuckles waving before walking back to his house.

He smiled all the way there stopping when he finds the guys on the front porch. With binoculars.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucas asked as they lower their binoculars. "Well we started this romantic movie and wanted to see how it ended." Dylan says as they all try to hold in their laugh. "I for one wanted to see if the male lead had any game and would get the goodnight kiss." Zay smirks softly causing the others to snicker.

"Shut up!" Lucas tells them walking in the house as they begin to laugh. "Yup definitely going to kill them." He stops turning around and walking back towards them. "What do you three have planned for this picnic?" He asked afraid of the answer.

They share a look smiling mischievously at each other before Zay clears his throat. "Let's just say it'll be a day to remember."

* * *

Riley groaned as she blindly grabbed for her phone. She looked at the time seeing it was only six and groans louder as she sees who was calling her. She wanted to ignore the call but knew if she did he would send out a search party trying to track her down. Something she was not ready for.

"Riley Matthews why have you we not heard from you?!" Her dad shouts the moment she accepted the call. She groaned throwing the covers over herself as she listens to her dad ramble on about her not calling to check in like she said she would.

"Riley are you listening to me?" He ask calling her name over and over again. "Yes dad unfortunately I am." She growls softly throwing the blankets off and sitting up. Chances of her falling back asleep and getting a couple more hours of sleep were out of the question now.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" He ask as she puts him on speaker and stretches. "I have nothing to say." She shrugs as he gasps making her shake her head. "So that's all you're going to say?" He ask as she rolls her eyes. "Yes."

"Topanga talk to your daughter wherever she is is making her very sarcastic." Riley laughs softly as she hears her mom yawn before yelling at her dad for waking her so early. "Honey?" She yawns as Riley goes downstairs. "Hi mom." She yawns herself pouring herself some coffee.

"Did your father wake you? I told him he should just wait until later or until you called us." She says as Riley hears her dad yelp no doubt from her mom hitting him. "It's okay I'm up now and I was going to call but at dinner time like a normal person."

She smiles as she hears her mom laughing and her dad mimicking her. She takes her coffee and walks to the porch where she sees her bike. "I'll call later and we can figure out a schedule for check ins." She said mostly to appease her dad. "Fine I'll make the schedule up for us love you sweetheart bye."

He hurriedly hangs up before she had time to protest and knew his schedule was going to come back and haunt her. She sits on the porch as she stares at her bike tapping her cup. "Morning Riley." She turns and sees Nic with his own cup of coffee.

"Sorry did I wake you?" She asked as he shakes his head smiling. "No I was up waiting on Morgan who went running into town." Riley nodded knowing Morgan tended to get an itch to run and would just take off.

"So what's the story with that?" Riley turned to him as he gestured at her bike. She looked at the bike and then him scrunching her nose. "That is a long and embarrassing story." She says as he turn towards her putting his coffee down. Riley laughed as she begins to explain.

"Okay you can do this. You can do this." Riley whispers to herself as she shakily puts on her knee pads. "Here you go Riley." Nic walks towards her with the iPod attaching it to her basket. "Are you sure you don't want headphones might hear it better?" He ask as Riley shakes her head.

"No this will be better." She says as he nods heading back inside. Riley sits on her bike turning on the iPod. She smiles to herself as the first song from the wizard of oz comes on and she begins to hum along to it. She closes her eyes as she sits on the bike gripping the handbars.

I can do this. I can do this. She mutters to herself as she moves her foot to kick up the kickstand. "I can do this." She says just as she puts her feet on the pedals and someone calls her name. "Dorothy." She opens her in time to spot Lucas and fall to the side with her bike.

"Oh my gosh Dorothy are you okay?" He ask rushing to her side and moving her bike off her. "Yeah I think so." She lays on the ground as Lucas looks her over. "Your bleeding." He gestures at her shin as he rolls up her pant leg. "Looks like you landed on some rocks and the pedal scraped you."

Riley makes a face as Lucas takes her helmet off and carries her inside the house. "I take it the ride didn't turn out well?" Nic ask as Lucas carried Riley into the kitchen setting her on the counter.

"Nope I don't think I'm destined to ride." She laughs slightly as she introduces him to Lucas. "Oh your Lucas? Morgan told me about you." Riley and Lucas share a look as Nic begins to laugh at their confused expressions.

"It's nothing bad she just told me that you two are basically this generations Cory and Topanga." He walks away as Riley widens her eyes and turns red. She was going to kill her aunt.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked grabbing the first aid kit. "Nothing just Morgan being Morgan." She bites her lip as he shakes his head and begins to clean her leg. "Okay all better." He places the last bandaid on kissing her shin as she blushes.

"Thanks." She bites at her lip closing her eyes as Lucas brushes her hair off her face running his thumb over her cheek as he cups it. She feels him move in closer as she shivers from the feel of his breath on her lips. She gulps as she feels his lips ghost hers when they get interrupted.

"Your dates have arrived!" They pull apart as Riley sees Zay covering his mouth as he looks between her and Lucas who was rubbing his neck with reddened cheeks. "I interrupted something. Sorry continue I'll wait outside with Asher and Dylan." He says backing out the kitchen shouting at them he ruined their moment.

"Well I guess I should go get dressed." Riley hops off the counter as Lucas nods washing his hands. Riley heads upstairs as she sighs throwing herself on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey Dorothy." She turns and sees Morgan leaning in her doorway.

"From the way Lucas is looking at Zay outside I assume he ruined a moment between you two?" Riley blushes as she sits up on her bed with Morgan who laughs. "It's not funny."She tells her as Morgan nods but continues to laugh.

"I'm sorry but isn't this what they call a will they won't they moment or a slow burn?" Morgan ask her as Riley stands grabbing clothes to change. "Do I want to know how you know those terms?" Morgan shrugs as she crosses her legs. "Hey I got to keep up with the lingo of you younger people."

Riley gives her a look as Morgan smiles. "Okay I heard Asher yelling at Zay about that. Saying how are the two star crossed lovers supposed to be together if they have their moments interrupted." Riley shakes her head as she grabs her jacket and camera. "I better go before scarecrow hurts them."

Morgan chuckles as they make their way to the front porch. "Okay boys take care of my niece. I want her back in one piece!" She shouts as she gets in Lucas truck with the guys. "Don't worry Morgan, Luke here will take care of his girl so no harm will come to her." Zay shouts causing Riley and Lucas to turn red.

"Okay that's enough Isaiah." Lucas tells him as he punches his arm. Riley sees Morgan laugh as they head off for their picnic. Riley was feeling nervous as she chewed her lip looking at Lucas who grabs her hand intertwining their fingers.

"Here we are!" Asher announces as Lucas stops his truck at the lake. "I didn't bring a swimsuit." Riley tells them as they all look at her. "That's alright we aren't swimming." Zay tells her as he gestures at a rowboat. "Um geniuses we all aren't going to fit in there." Lucas tells him as the guys share a look.

"We know. Dylan is going to row you guys out to the little dock while Asher and I go in the other." Zay tells them as he hands Lucas the basket and helps Riley in. They look at each other as Dylan begins to row humming softly to himself. "Should we be worried?" Riley whispers to Lucas who looks at Dylan and then her.

"Yes yes we should." He whispers back as Dylan smiles at them. They reach the dock seeing a blanket already laid out. Lucas helps Riley out as Dylan hands them the basket.

"Um where do you plan to tie up the boat?" Riley ask with a laugh. "Oh I'm not staying happy trails!" Dylan shouts as he pushes off rowing backwards as Lucas yells at him.

"I'm going to kill them." Lucas tells her as they look around at the water wondering how they were going to get off there.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I'm the worst. Let me just say that the last few weeks have been ugh. Just horrible and hopefully people are still interested in the story and I haven't given up. Ps sorry if chapter is boring more exciting things to come.**

Riley couldn't help biting her lip to keep from laughing at the face Lucas was making once Dylan had rowed out of sight. It reminded her of the time they were seven and that facial expression was directed at her.

" _Scarecrow I don't think I can do this." Riley says playing with the end of her hair as Lucas tossed their towels on the tree branch. They were standing near the lake where Lucas dad had fashioned a rope swing to jump into the water. The area it was located at wasn't in that deep of water._

 _Which was the only reason Morgan and the Friars let Riley and Lucas go alone. That and they both knew how to swim and Tristan wasn't that far from them with his own friendes._

 _"Dorothy there's nothing to be scared of. I've done this plenty of times with Tristan." He tells her grabbing the rope that was hooked to the bottom of the tree. Riley tilted her head at him giving him a look making Lucas smile._

 _"Okay fine I done this once before. The week before you got here." Riley smiled nodding her head as Lucas stuck his tongue out at her. "I'll go first and show you what to do. It's easy okay?" He whispers when he sees her getting scared._

 _She nods as he goes pulling the rope back winking at her making her shake her head as he yells swinging into the water only to end up belly flopping. Riley widens her eyes waiting for him to come back up. Once he does and she sees he's okay she begins to laugh at him._

 _"Oh my gosh Lucas that was so funny. Are you sure that's what I'm supposed to do?" She giggles as he frowns at her._

Riley couldn't help smiling thinking about it as she sees Lucas still with the same look. It's so familiar and funny she can't help but begin to laugh as he turns towards her. "Why are you laughing they stranded us." He tells her only to make her laugh harder.

"I know." Riley nods clearing her throat as she looks at him only to start laughing again. "Are you okay? Maybe I should swim back to land and get a boat to bring out here for us to leave. I think the sun is getting to you." He tells her taking off his shirt as Riley gasps covering her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Lucas ask as Riley bites her lip as she keeps her eyes closed and covered. "Oh just you know." She says shrugging her shoulders. She begins to chew her lip as she feels Lucas moving closer to her and her cheeks heat up at the same time. "Are you sure maybe the sun is getting to you?"

Riley could tell by the tone in his voice that he was teasing as she lowered her hands and narrowed her eyes at him. He was smirking at her as she tried to keep her eyes on his face and not his chest. "You okay?" He asked as Riley stuck her tongue out at him making him chuckle.

"I'm fine just wondering when you go into the water are you going to dive or belly flop?" She smiles as he looks at her with a glare. "I didn't bellyflop I tripped." Riley burst out laughing falling on the dock as Lucas stood over her. "Oh my gosh you tripped that is so hilarious."

"I'll show you hilarious." Lucas says right before bending down and tickling her making her squirm and laugh louder. "Say I tripped Dorothy say it." He chuckles as he continues tickling her. "Okay okay you tripped." She laughs as Lucas stops laying down next to her. "You know I was just trying to show off for you."

Riley turned her head and smiled as she looked at him. "Really? You were so mad when I laughed. I think if Tristan hadn't shown up with his friends and almost got bit and fell in the water you would have never forgiven me."

They both begin to laugh at the memory of Tristan trying to feed the dog that always trailed along the lake. He teased him which caused the dog to growl trying to rip off his leg with the only thing saving him was falling in the water. They laughed and reminisce about that summer well into the afternoon.

"I would have forgiven you eventually you are the one person I could never stay truly mad at." Lucas tells her as she smiles sitting up on her arms. "You know what let's do it." Lucas looks at her weirdly as she takes her shoes off and ties her hair better. "What are we doing?" Lucas ask as she stands pulling him up.

"We're going for a swim. No sense in wasting a perfect day." She says as Lucas nods holding out his hand. She smiles placing hers in his as she dips her toe in and yelps from the coldness. "Chickening out Dorothy?" He ask as Riley gives him a look.

"Not a chance scarecrow." They smile at each other counting to three as they both jump in. "Wow the water is cold. But feels amazing." Riley smiles as she floats on her back. "Yeah it is nice out here. Bet in New York you can't enjoy a day in the lake."

Riley shakes her head as she fixes herself splashing water at him. "I'll have you know New York is awesome best pizza in the world and it's the city that never sleeps." Riley slightly giggled as Lucas rolled his eyes at her. They always had the same arguments when they talked about New York and Texas.

"Well Texas has doughnuts the size of your heads." He held her head in his hands as Riley gasps playfully pushing him away. "Well in New York we have the Empire State Building." Riley knew there was more to New York but with the way Lucas was looking at her with that smirk she couldn't really think straight.

"Okay." He says moving closer to her. She closes her eyes as he pulls her close putting her arms on his shoulders. "I'll show you why Texas is better." He whispers in her ear causing her to shiver. "Cold?" He ask moving his head so he was looking into her eyes. "No." She whispers softly as she closes her eyes once again.

Lucas puts his arms around her waist as she puts hers around his neck. She bites her lip as he cups her cheek leaning down when both their stomachs begin to growl. They share a look and both begin to burst out laughing as they turn red with embarrassment. "Guess we should eat huh?" Lucas chuckles lifting himself and then her up on the dock.

Riley dangles her feet in the water shivering slightly as Lucas grabs the picnic basket. "Are you going to open it?" She ask with a laugh as Lucas sits next to her eyeing the basket that he held. "I'm kind of afraid to. Knowing the guys something dirty is inside or something that could scare us."

"Only one way to find out." Riley tells him nodding at the basket as Lucas lifts the lid. "I'm going to kill them." He mutters as Riley begins to laugh as he pulls out the air horn. "What do you think tie them together to a huge rock and toss them in the lake or maybe douse them in honey and tie them to a tree or maybe drive them way into the mountains and..."

Lucas covers his ears and ceases his ranting as Riley shakes her head and blows the air horn. "Finally we thought you two were gonna stare at each other for the rest of the night and forget about eating." Zay shouts as he steers the small speed boat towards the dock.

"Where did you get that?" Lucas ask pointing at the boat as Zay hands Riley another basket. "Well..." He says smiling with a shrug of his shoulders as he starts the boat again. "Enjoy your lunch/dinner!" He yells out waving as Riley laugns when Lucas flips him off. "Come on grumpy let's eat there is actual food in here. A lot actually."

"So if you could live anywhere in the world in the world where would you live?" Lucas ask as Riley tries to put the straw in her caprisun. "Paris or London." She says growling when the straw refuses to go in. "Really? Do you even speak any French?" He ask chuckling taking the straw from her.

"I know how to say hello." She says smiling as he hands her back her drink waiting for her. "Bonjour Lucas." She says sweetly batting her eyelashes at him. "That's it?" He laughs as she playfully hits him. "Yes! Do you even know any French meanie?"

* * *

Lucas dusted his hands as he clears his throat looking at her moving closer to her. "peut-être un jour moi et vous serez Paris à ensemble." He whispers as she looks at him with wide eyes. He watches as she looks at him gulping slightly as he smiles at her. "Wh..What does that mean?"

"Guess you have to learn French." He whispers back as she narrows her eyes at him. "You're so mean." He chuckles as he sits back knowing he couldn't exactly tell her what it meant since he hears the sound of the guys and the boat coming towards them.

And knowing them they would ruin the moment and mood.

"Hey lovebirds enjoy your food?" Zay ask as Lucas gives him a look. "You mean the food you packed us like we were five?" He ask as Zay smiles. "Hey turkey and pb&j sandwiches in the shape of stars are awesome." Lucas shakes his head as he helps Riley onto the boat.

"Thanks fella the picnic was absolutely lovely." Riley tells them as Lucas glares at them when they wiggle their eyebrows at him. "So where were you three while we were stranded?" Lucas asked wishing he hadn't when he sees Asher trying to hide his binoculars.

"We enjoyed the view and some sandwiches." Dylan tells them as Lucas shakes his really starting to question why he hung out with the three. "Dry land folks." Zay announces as they tie off the boat and head for the car.

Lucas smiled as Riley intertwined their hands as they sat in the back of the car together. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they both begin to yawn closing their eyes falling asleep. "So does this mean you two are together now?" Lucas kept his eyes closed as he listened to Riley talking to the guys.

"I'm not sure." She answered which made him frown slightly. He couldn't be to upset since he hasn't officially asked her out...yet. "So we stranded you guys on that dock for nothing? I told you he chicken out." Asher whisper shouts at Zay.

"Who chickened out?" Lucas asked rubbing his eyes and pretending he didn't know what they were talking about. "Grandma gandy. I bet her she couldn't eat ten spicy jalapeño peppers and she chickened out." Zay says as Dylan and Asher groan shaking their heads.

"Oh look here we are." Zay announces pulling into Riley's driveway. "Thanks for the day fellas it was interesting." Riley smiles grabbing her stuff as she jumped out followed by Lucas. "I'll walk from here Cupid's." He says smiling at the wide open mouths of the boys as he closes the door.

He walks inside with Riley who lays herself down on the couch as he finds a post it on the tv from Morgan. "Looks like Glenda is getting lucky tonight and won't be here." He says jokingly to Riley who gasps hitting him with a pillow. "Gross that's my aunt you pig." He laughs picking up the remote as sits on the couch with her.

"You gonna be okay here by yourself?" He asked as Riley lifted her head to look at him. "You can stay over if you want Lucas no need to beat around the bush." He chuckles as Riley sits up looking at him. "So what should we do?" She asked as Lucas looked down at her lips.

"Well we could..." He begins moving closer to her as she closes her eyes. "We could what?" She whispers as he cups her cheeks. He leaned in about to kiss her when her phone rings causing both of them to jump back slightly. "I should..." Riley says standing up grabbing her phone as Lucas nods leaning back on the couch.

He tapped his legs as he pulls out his phone ordering them a pizza since he knew he was still hungry. He stared at the ceiling waiting for Riley to come back and trying to calm his nerves. Everytime they were going to kiss they would get interrupted and he was determined to kiss her.

"That was Morgan checking in." Riley says walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch. "She didn't know if I would find the post it." She says as Lucas chuckles. Riley did have a habit of overlooking things that were in front of her.

"I ordered pizza should be here within the hour." He says as Riley nods flipping through the channels. "You know you never told me why you wanted to visit London and Paris." Lucas tells her as Riley looks at him.

"Well I've always wanted to visit Paris cause it's the city of love and I'm a big believer in love. Especially with the right person by my side when I do." She says smiling shyly at him as he smiled at her. "And London well that didn't happen till high school. I could have almost moved there you know?"

She went on to tell him how her mom was almost thinking about it when she was offered a promotion. Which came with moving across the pond which none of her friends were happy about. Lucas shook his head not believing and glad that she didn't move there.

"Well I for one am glad you didn't America would suck without Riley Matthews living in it." Riley giggled softly as she got up to get the pizza and they kept talking.

Lucas walked down the stairs tripping down the last two as he looked at his laptop. He kissed his mom's cheek grabbing a cup and poured himself some coffee. After talking all night with Riley he had a brilliant idea to bring a little of London and Paris to Texas for her.

He had been scouring the internet ever since he got up looking up things he would need and making a list. "Sweetie why do you need two dozen yellow twinkle lights and a mini Eiffel Tower?" Lucas closed his laptop as his mom smiled setting a plate in front of him. "Just thought I spruce up my office." He says as his mom nods trying not to smile wider.

"Lucas ask that girl to marry you already I want some grand babies to spoil and I'm not getting any younger." Lucas choked on his pancakes as he gives her a look. "Why don't you ask Tristan for grand babies." He says gesturing at his brother who was yawning as he walked into the kitchen.

"What babies? Who called? Did she sound a little like Betty boop but smart?" He asked as Lucas and his mom looked at him weirdly. "Okay I'm picking the next girl you go out with and you marry Riley." She says pointing at Tristan and then Lucas. He gave his mom a look before punching Tristan who was chuckling at his mom's words.

"So you want to knead the dough for about twenty minutes and then roll it. Makes the cookies that much softer and sweeter." Lucas smiled as he walked into the bakery seeing Riley behind the counter with Zay grandma baking.

"Afternoon ladies." He smiles sitting down as Riley smiles and waves at him. "Go ahead sugar talk to your hubby I'll finish kneading." Lucas saw the pink on Riley's cheeks as she dusts her hands on her apron.

"Grandma gandy you know I'm still waiting for you to run away with me." Lucas tells her as Riley shakes her head grabbing a bag from behind the counter. "Lucas Friar you know you can't handle me." She laughs waving them off as Riley laughs.

"So how many people have called me your husband today?" He asked as Riley linked her arm through his. "A lot. Who is telling people we are married?" She asked as he smiles at her. "You tell people I'm your wife?" She ask hitting him playfully with the bag she was carrying.

"No but I suspect it may have been my mom who wants grandchildren to spoil and for me to put a ring on your finger." He says rubbing her left ring finger. "So are you saying you want to marry me Lucas Friar?" She ask teasingly as she stood in front of him.

"What if I did would you say yes?" He asked as Riley tapped her chin in deep thought. "No." She says as she turns around and begins to walk away. "No?" Lucas ask as he catches up with her. "You don't want to marry me?" He asked feeling a little hurt.

"I can't say yes when we have been married for years silly." She says tapping his nose as she giggles. Lucas breathes a sigh of relief as she smiles linking arms with him once again. "Now if you ask me to be your girlfriend that would be a totally different story."

She looked up at him as Lucas nodded his head smiling as they kept walking. "You aren't going to ask me?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." He tells her chuckling as she narrows her eyes at him. "Maybe I'll say no then." She says walking ahead of him.

"Maybe I won't asked then." He tells her enjoying the way she was frowning at him. "Maybe I don't care." She says walking faster as he tries to catch up with her. "Maybe I'll ask you right now." He shouts causing her to stop. "Are you?" She asked as he stood in front of her.

He looked at her and begin to smile before taking a deep breath. "No." He tells her as she narrows her eyes at him. He takes off running laughing as she shouts at him he knew he was going to ask her and it was going to be soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Riley silently giggled as she snapped a picture of the younger Friar men and zay who sat in the backseat of the truck as they drove to the lake. It was a Friar men tradition that recently included zay who would fish with his own dad until he passed the year before.

This year they were also including Riley since she was an honorary Friar. Having married Lucas when they were kids and he always refused to go without her. Calling their first fishing trip with her their honeymoon.

She smiled turning back to Pappy Joe and senior who she showed the picture to laughing at how the three in the back where cuddled together with their mouths open. Riley shook her head as she looked back at Lucas feeling the blush spread on her cheeks.

It was getting more and more difficult to not have her turn red when she was in his presence. Ever since that day he told her he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend he would drop hints. Constantly telling her she better be prepared the day was coming.

She thought the night before he was going to do it and ended up dropping the hot cocoa she was holding all over him. She was so embarrassed and Lucas told her it was fine and so there weren't anymore accidents she would know when he was going to ask.

She smiled as she turned around turning redder as she sees Pappy Joe smiling at her. They pulled up to the lake slowly getting out as not to wake the trio in the back. "Okay we're here! Wake up!" Senior yells banging on the hood of the truck as Riley snaps their facial expression when they wake jumping up.

"Not cool pop not cool." Tristan groans as they get out the truck stretching. "Okay since there is a even number of us I say we split into teams and whoever catches the biggest fish wins." Senior announces as Riley looks at Lucas who smiles at her. "Okay I call Riley." Pappy Joe says holding up his hand and moving towards her.

"Um Pappy Joe I was actually going to ask Riley to be my partner." Lucas says scratching at his neck and moving towards her too. "Well I said it first so.." he shrugged his shoulders as he held out his arm for Riley to take. She smiles at him before looking at Lucas mouthing sorry to him.

"Luke looks like you got competition." Zay jokes as Tristan and senior begin to laugh at him. Riley shakes her head as they all grab their fishing poles and bait. "Okay missy you remember how to bait your hook?" Pappy Joe asked as Riley scrunched up her nose shaking her head.

"Okay like this." He chuckled showing her on his own before handing her a worm. Riley took a deep breath and hooked the worm as Pappy Joe applauded her. She giggles as she curtsy slightly when Lucas jogs over towards them. "Hey Dorothy want me to help bait your hook?"

Riley shook her head as she holds up her pole showing him she had did it already with Pappy Joe's help. "No worries junior I showed the little misses how to already." Riley bit her lip as Pappy Joe patted Lucas shoulder before turning her back to the water.

She glanced back in time to see Lucas pushing Zay and Tristan who were laughing at him. "Come on darlin the fish await us." He smiles as Riley nods smiling as they walk down the lake some. They walk down a little ways as Riley watches Pappy Joe looking around the place.

"Did you drop something Pappy joe?" She asked as he stops and smiles shaking his head. "No ma'am I just found us the perfect spot." Riley smiled shaking her head as Pappy Joe puts a fishing hat on her head. "Can't have ya fishing without proper attire." He tells her putting on his own.

Riley giggles as she fixes it atop her head before looking over at Lucas who was already looking at her. She smiles biting at her lip as she waves at him smiling wider when he smiles waving back. She tilts her head in confusion when he frowns her way only to feel Pappy Joe's arm go around her shoulder.

"Come on darlin we got a contest to win." He tells her with a wink turning her away from Lucas. Riley shook her head as she cast her line out into the water she knew what Pappy Joe was up and she couldn't believe it.

She expected Tristan or Zay to tease Lucas and rile him up she never expected that his own grandfather would join in with them.

"I got one!" Riley yelled out when she felt a tug on her line. They had been at it for almost an hour when she felt the tug. Pappy joe abandoned his own line as he stands behind her giving her instructions on how to keep it on the line and to reel it in. "Okay steady let the line out just a little and then reel it back.

There you go!" Pappy Joe shouted as Riley followed his instructions. "Hey she got one!" He shouted calling the boys over as she continued reeling the fish in. "Damn Riley that looks like a giant ass fish!" Tristan yells touching her shoulder as senior and Pappy Joe hit him telling him not to break her concentration.

Riley finished reeling her fish in as Lucas and Zay help taking it off the hook for her. "Well l think we have a winner!" Senior announces as Riley holds up her fish so he can take her picture. She giggled as he put the fish in the cooler they brought packing up their stuff heading for the truck.

"So darlin you won name anything you would like?" Pappy Joe asked as they got back in the truck. "Pappy Joe we were a team so it's our win." She tells him as she leans her head on his shoulder. "Wow Luke who does it feel to lose your girl to your grandpa?" Zay joked as Tristan and him Hi five.

"Hush!" Riley tells them as she turns looking at them coming up with the perfect idea. "I know what I want. What we want." She says smiling mischievously at the boys as senior laughed starting up the truck.

Riley rubbed a sleeping Toto as she waited for Maya to answer her FaceTime. After she got back from fishing she spotted Asher and his sister Emma on her porch with Toto. She had jumped out the truck running towards them as Toto barked jumping in her arms. He had been on a extended play date with Emma's dog for the last week.

Apparently it was love at first sight for the dogs and Riley and Emma just couldn't break them apart. "What are you wearing?" Maya asked as soon as she answered the video chat. "Hello to you too peaches." Riley says rolling her eyes as she takes off her fishing hat.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this chat? Usually you call what up with the video chat this time?" Riley shrugged as she laughed causing Maya to laugh too. "Maybe I missed your face. Ever think of that?" She asked as Maya gives her a look shaking her head. "Okay I missed your face too. So what's new?"

"Nothing much. Just letting the wind blow me every which way." Riley tells her as Maya smiles. Riley wasn't ready to tell her exactly where she was since she knew if she did she would tell josh who would in turn tell Trevor.

And she wasn't ready to face him just yet. She wasn't sure she would be ready at all actually.

"So you finally settled somewhere? Or no?" Maya asked as Riley sees her looking around the screen trying to see something to give she a clue as to where she was. Riley smiled shaking her head as she knew Maya wouldn't be able to see anything seeing as she was sitting outside on top of her car with the setting sun as her background.

"Nowhere just yet." Maya nodded knowing when Riley was ready she would tell her. Riley looked off into the distance and seen the truck coming her way. "Hey peaches I have to go but I'll call you later okay?" Maya nodded as Riley waved blowing her kisses as Maya laughs.

Riley ends the call as she slides down the roof of her car and sits on the trunk smiling widely at who was getting out the truck. "Well?..." She says as Tristan glares at her. "Your chariot awaits madam." He bows in front of her making her giggle.

Oh this was going to be so much fun. She thought as she got off the car walking towards him.

* * *

Lucas sat by the window pretending he wasn't looking out it to see if and when Tristan was outside with Riley. He knew it was crazy seeing as she literally lived not even down the road from them. He was still nervous as he waited to see Tristan headlights shine.

"Dude get a grip they'll be here soon." Zay chuckles as he wipes his hands on a dish rag. Lucas turned his head giving him a look as he turned back to the window. "Whipped." Zay singsong as Lucas throws a pillow at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be rubbing Pappy Joe's feet?" He asked with a smirk on his face chuckling softly as Zay mimicked him as he grabbed the lotion and held his breath.

For catching the only fish that morning and winning the contest Riley decided that Tristan and Zay would be Pappy Joe and her servants for twenty four hours. Lucas smiled at that when Riley told him it was more for him since they kept making fun of him. So she was going to make them pay.

"Luke you still staring out the window?" His dad asked as Lucas rubbed his neck saying no. "Yes he has!" Zay shouts from the other room making Pappy Joe reprimand him. "Lucas you know what they say a watched pot never boils." He turns around giving his dad a look making him chuckle.

"She literally lives a minute away what is taking so long?" He asked walking into the kitchen as his mom smiles softly out the window. "I think I know why." Lucas looks at her weirdly before walking towards the kitchen window with his dad who begins to laugh.

"Riley sure is taking advantage of this whole servant thing isn't she?" His dad laughs shaking his head as they walk outside watching Tristan pull Riley in a wheelbarrow. Lucas smiled pulling out his phone recording as Riley pretends to whip Tristan yelling mush at him as he pants heavily towards them.

"She made...me...drag...her." Tristan breathes heavily dropping onto the back porch as Riley giggles. "Oh so dramatic I didn't make you. You had to remember?" She says smiling at Lucas who was smiling at her. "Okay let's go inside it's starting to get chilly out here." Senior announces as Lucas moved closer to Riley.

"I'm okay." Lucas shrugs as Riley bit her lip as she nodded her head still looking at him. "Okay you two inside time to eat." Lucas mom says as she links arms with them pulling them inside the house.

"So Riley heard out of everyone you were the only one to catch a fish today." Emily asked as the guys all groaned when Riley showed her the picture laughing. "Well I had my lucky charm by my side in Pappy Joe." She says although she was looking at Lucas.

They finish dinner laughing at the pictures Riley had took of the guys as they drove to the lake. "Dude how has your jaw not fallen off with how wide you sleep with it open?" Tristan asked Zay who punches his arm. "I'm surprised I slept at all with your loud snoring I can hear it through the picture."

Lucas shook his head as he looked at Riley who turns his way. He gestures for her to follow him as he grabs his jacket. He stared up at the night sky smiling when he feels Riley slip her arm through his. "Sorry your mom insisted I take a piece of cake with me." She says showing him the plate of cake with a plastic fork sticking in it.

"Oh I'm sure it was mom who insisted." He chuckles as Riley playfully glares at him. "Just for that no cake for you mister." She took a big bite as Lucas pouted showing her his puppy dog eyes. "Only a small piece you big baby." Riley giggled as he dipped his finger in the frosting and tapped her cheeks with it.

"Lucas Friar! That's so wasteful!" She shouts as he smiled stealing another forkful. Riley shook her head as they walked arm in arm towards her house finishing up the cake as they went. "So.." Riley begins as she walks backwards smiling at Lucas.

"So." He chuckles as she frowns at him. "Are you going to ask me out?" She asked as they walked on her porch. Lucas looks at her with a smile shrugging his shoulders as she pushes him back. "I have asked you remember? We've gone on two dates."

Riley looked at him weirdly before punching him in the arm. He winced slightly before smiling at the frown on her face. He couldn't resist watching how she got all riled up and looked liked a princess from a Disney movie. A very cute princess.

"You know what I mean Lucas." She pouts making him chuckle how she says his name. "Oh she called me Lucas ouch." He pretends to be hurt putting his hand on his heart. He sees she wanted to smile he pretended she stabbed him falling on the floor and closing his eyes.

He opens one eye seeing her standing over him shaking her head at him. "Get up you dork." He chuckles nodding softly as she helps him up. "Have dinner with me." She looks at him weirdly pushing him back. "We just had dinner goofball nice try." He chuckles pulling her back to him cupping her cheek.

"I mean tomorrow night. Have dinner with me tomorrow night." She opened her mouth to say something and Lucas chuckled shaking his head knowing what she was going to say. "Don't worry. I'll let you know what time tomorrow." He tells her kissing her cheek before heading towards Tristan truck.

"I never said yes!" She shouts laughing as Lucas opened the driver door. "You just did!" He winks at her making her smile and shake her head at him. Lucas started the truck up watching as she went inside before driving away.

He smiled as he parked the truck hopping out whistling as he walked in the house thinking he couldn't wait for their date. He stopped when he realized he had no idea what he was going to do for their date.

Lucas smoothed out his jacket putting it on his bed as he brushed his teeth. He punched Tristan who was watching him as he got ready attempting to trip him up whenever he walked passed him. "Ma tell Luke to stop hitting me!" He yells out as Lucas punches him once more.

"Leave him alone then!" She shouts back as Tristan glares at Lucas who begins to laugh. "Aw Luke you looked so handsome. Let me get the camera." His mom smiles rushing towards the kitchen. "Mom I have to go get Riley besides we aren't going to prom or a high school dance. Ow."

He yelps as his dad passed hitting him upside the head. "Let your mother take her photos or she'll follow you." He tells him as his mom gives his dad a look making him chuckle. "Okay I have to go." He announces scurrying to his car shielding his face from the flash of his mom's camera.

"Maybe I should just go with you?" His mom says taking one last picture of him in his truck. "No! I mean why?" He asked when she frowns at him. "I need pictures of you two together." She pleads as Lucas tried not to look at her and give in. He wanted the night to go perfectly and having his mom play paparazzi was not on the agenda.

"Maybe we'll stop by later." He says as his mom sighs dramatically making him chuckle. "Ma I'm gonna be late." She waves him off as he makes the short drive to Riley's place. He grabs the flowers he brought and walks up the steps knocking on the door.

He wipes his hands on his pants as he takes a deep breath. "Here we go."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait who knew the last few months would cause me to be so busy. Hopefully this chapter isn't boring and I'm already working on the next one. Enjoy.**

Lucas was sure his jaw was never going to come off the floor once the door had open and he saw Riley standing in front of him. He looked her up and down in her black dress as she bit her lip smiling softly swaying back and forth in front of him. He was about to comment on how breathtaking she looked when a bright flash broke him from his trance.

"Mom." He groaned softly turning around holding his hand up to shield himself from the flash as Riley giggled next to him. "Lucas just stand closer to Riley so I can get one of the two of you together." She says standing up in the bed of his truck.

He shook his head as Riley wrapped her arm around his waist smiling up at him as he smiled down at her. "Perfect!" She yells hopping out the truck. "See ya at home honey. Be safe!" She yells as Lucas shakes his head making Riley laugh.

"Your mom hid in your truck to document our date?" She asked leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. He groans covering his face as he mumbles I know so embarrassing. "It's not embarrassing it's sweet. She kind of reminds me of my dad except he's overprotective and we wouldn't have gone anywhere."

Lucas chuckled as he looked at her again shaking his head. "What?" She asked with a smile as he moved towards her. "Nothing. You look absolutely gorgeous and I just wanted to look at you again." He hands her the flowers as Riley shakes her head trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Let me grab my coat and we can go Mr. smooth talker." He chuckles softly looking at the sky as Riley heads back inside. "Okay I'm ready." She announces as he turns around looking at her weirdly. "Um...Dorothy what's up with the umbrella and rain jacket?" He asked trying to not laugh at her.

"Well Mr. Friar if you haven't noticed or smelled the air it's going to rain." Riley tells him looking up at the sky. "And soon." She adds with a smile as Lucas looks up at the clear night sky. "Um Dorothy if you haven't noticed I lived in Texas my whole life and I know when it's supposed to rain. And it won't for awhile now."

"Well excuse me Mr. country man cowboy I happen to know exactly when it's going to snow and rain and I predict that the rain will come tonight." She tells him folding her arms across her chest. Lucas smiled mimicking her as he folded his own arms across his chest. "Dorothy I know Texas weather trust me."

Riley looks at him narrowing her eyes slightly as he chuckles. "Okay fine Mr. Texas I'll leave the umbrella but I'm keeping the jacket." Lucas nods as he holds out his arm for her smiling as she takes it. "Ready for the best night of your life?" He ask as she bobs her head side to side before smiling at him.

"Yes yes I am."

This was so not the best night of her life. Lucas thought shaking his head as he stitched little Olivia's pet rabbit. The night couldn't have gone more wrong for them as soon as they left her house. As they reached the restaurant he made reservations at people kept coming up to them mostly him like he was a celebrity.

He was sure Riley thought he had paid everyone to stop by and chat before they even had their appetizers. If that wasn't bad enough little kids and elderly couples were asking if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Causing both Riley and Lucas to turn dark red.

Once they finally got around to ordering they had to leave when Lucas got paged saying little Olivia's rabbit Mrs. wiggles got hurt and she wanted only him to stitch her up. He wanted to say no and just have his on call vet help but one look from Riley who was smiling and batting her doe eyes at him he had to help.

"Okay Mrs. Wiggles let's get you back to Olivia so I can get back to my date." He says picking up the rabbit carefully as he walks towards the front where Riley and Olivia along with her mom were munching on breadsticks together. "Mrs. Wiggles!" Olivia cheers running up to Lucas and grabbing her rabbit.

"Thank you doctor Luke!" Olivia hands the rabbit to her mom as she hugs Lucas kissing his cheek. "Your girlfriend is pretty." She whispers as Lucas looks over at Riley who was smiling as she watched them. "I know." He whispered back as Olivia giggled waving bye to Riley as she left out the door.

"Sorry about all that." Lucas tells Riley as he locks the door putting up the closed sign. "It's alright. I forgot how much you care for your patients alive or stuffed." He looked at her weirdly as she smiles softly at him.

" _Scarecrow is Henry going to be alright? Maybe I should hold his hand." A seven year old Riley tells Lucas as he puts on the little white coat he got for Christmas. "Dorothy he'll be alright. I'll take care of him. Nurse." He shouts as his mom comes out from behind the little curtain she set up for them._

 _"The patient is prepped for surgery doctor." She says smiling as Lucas grabs Riley's hand. "I'll take good care of him promise. I'll hold his hand."_

"And you did. Henry was all stitched up thanks to my favorite vet." Riley tells him as Lucas chuckles taking off his coat. "But I didn't do anything mom was the one that stitched up your stuffed animal I just watched and held his hand."

"Yes but you calmed me down and kept your word even though Henry was a stuffed animal." Lucas smiled as he grabbed a fork digging into his food. "Sorry this date turned into a work date." Lucas tells her wiping his hands on a napkin as Riley wipes her own hands shaking her head at him.

"Luke this date was great." She says rubbing his cheek as he playfully slaps her hand away. She giggles as she looks out the door smiling widely. "And you know what just made it ten times better?" He looked at her weirdly as she nods her head towards the front door.

Rain.

"Ha! I am a weather goddess!" Riley exclaims grabbing her jacket as Lucas watches her with a confused expression on his face. "Um Dorothy what are you doing?" He asked as she buttoned her last button smiling at him.

"Something I'm not supposed to do." She winks opening the door as she breathes in the air before skipping into the rain. Lucas chuckles shaking his head grabbing his own jacket and following her. He watches from the doorway as she splashes around in the tiny puddles that are starting to form.

"You're gonna get sick!" Lucas chuckles knowing it was barely raining as Riley giggles spinning in a circle. "It will be totally worth it." She shouts back continuing to spin around. Lucas shakes his head as he goes back inside gathering up their trash tossing it before walking back to the front. "Luke come out here!" Riley shouts gesturing for him to join her.

He takes her hand twirling her as she giggles pulling her back into his chest. "So how did you know?" He asked as she put her arms around his neck. "How did I know what?" She asked smiling at him. "You know? How did you know it would rain?"

"Oh." She giggles before clearing her throat and looking at him with a serious expression. "I should have told you this along time ago." Lucas looked at her weirdly and with a confused expression as she mutters she can't believe she is about to tell him.

"Dorothy you can tell me anything remember?" She clears her throat as she looks at him. "I'm a magical fairy from pixie hollow. Every year I visit places and bring them what they need."

Lucas looked at her weirdly as she nodded her head smiling. "Your a fairy? Like an actual real fairy? Like tinker bell? With wings and everything?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes I am. You believe me right?" She asked as he tapped his chin. "Okay say I believe you where are your wings?" He asked as Riley narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't show you them silly they will get all wet from the rain."

Lucas chuckled as he looked at her with a smile. "Well then my little fairy goddess let's get you inside." Riley smiles as they walked back towards the clinic door where Lucas tried to pull it open. "Oh no." He whispers as he pats his pockets and then looks inside.

"What?" Riley asked as Lucas slowly banged his head on the door. "I forgot the keys inside and the door is locked." Riley looked at him weirdly covering her mouth with her hand. "It's not funny." He tells her as they try to shield themselves from the rain which was coming down harder.

"Come on scarecrow it's a bit funny." She tells him as Lucas looks at her before sneezing. "Uh oh."

* * *

Riley hummed to herself as she chopped up the last of the carrots adding them to the pot she had on the stove. She smiled softly before wincing at the sound of Lucas sneezing that turned into a coughing fit.

She felt just awful that she got him sick just because she had a chance to play in the rain. She practically ruined their official first date with her childish behavior.

Back home her dad would constantly tell her to stop playing in the rain for those exact reasons. Reasons she didn't take into account when she forced Lucas to join her in said rain. He probably regrets asking her out since he's under the weather.

She sighs softly as she stirs the soup turning it off and setting the soup in a bowl putting it on a tray along with some crackers and more tissue heading for her patient.

"Lucas what are you doing up lay down!" Riley scolds him as she sets the tray down on the dresser and settling him back under the blankets she supplied him with. "What did I tell you if you needed anything to ask me you shouldn't be up." She looks at him weirdly as he laughs lightly shaking his head at her.

"Doctor Dorothy I have to go to the bathroom." Riley widened her eyes as she turned red biting at her lip. "Oh." She says pulling the covers back so he could get out the bed. She sat on the bed as she waited for him to come back popping up when he emerges helping him to the bed.

"You do realize I have a little cough and don't need special treatment right?" He tells her as she frowns covering him back up. "You know very well that it's more than a little cough. I got you sick." She tells him grabbing the tray and setting it on his lap as he grabs her hand. "Dorothy me getting sick wasn't your fault."

She sighs softly shaking her head handing him the spoon. "Yes it was. If I didn't insist on going out in the rain in the first place and making you join me we wouldn't have gotten locked out the clinic and had to walk a mile to the gas station. Soaking wet by the way."

Lucas looked at her with a smile as he shook his head. "Oh my sweet Dorothy. I'm going to let you in on a little secret." He gestures for her to come closer as he cups her cheek. "You didn't twist my arm to go out in the rain with you. I went on my own. Besides we both know how easily I get sick."

Riley laughs tilting her head as Lucas looks at her weirdly. "What?" She asked with a laugh as he puts his spoon down. "Nothing I'm just trying to figure out how I ended up getting sick and you didnt?" Riley looks at him weirdly before laughing softly. "That would be my dad's fault."

"Gonna give me more than that doctor Dorothy?" Lucas asked as Riley grabs a cracker off his tray. "Well as you know I love the rain." He nods his head as she continues. "Well when I was nine I went out in the rain and ended up catching a real bad cold. So bad that my overly dramatic dad gave me any and all cold medicine."

Riley laughed at the memory of that and how her immune system has never been the same since. "Your dad sounds crazy. No offense." Lucas tells her as she smiles. "Oh trust me I know. Pretty sure if he would have came down here all those summers with me you would have been shoeless."

Lucas looked at her weirdly as she got up putting the tray on her dresser. "Okay medicine and then a nap mister." She says as Lucas grimace shaking his head. "Come on can I skip it please?" He asked as she shook her head. "Sorry no can do. Open up here comes the plane."

Lucas chuckles softly as he makes a face drinking the medicine as Riley fluffs his pillows. "Okay nap time. I'll check on you later." She kisses his head grabbing the tray and closing the door as she heads back downstairs. "Hey Riley you here?" Someone calls out as she washes the dishes. "In the kitchen!"

She turns and sees Emma walking in taking off her coat. "Morning Riley how's our patient? Did he put up a fight about taking his medicine?" She asked looking up as Riley laughs. "Stubborn as ever but I got him to take it and he's sleeping now." She says as Emma shakes her head.

"You know if it was anyone else besides you he wouldn't have taken it. He would have talked his way out of it." Emma tells her as Riley feels her cheeks heat up. She pours them both some coffee when she sees her looking at her with a smile on her face. "What?" Riley lightly laughed sitting across from her. "So how was your first date? I know it was a couple days ago and I just want to know if Morgan and I should start preparing the wedding book?"

Riley widened her eyes as she was sure her cheeks were on fire now. Half from being embarrassed and not really wanting to replay her date with Lucas mom and the other half at the way her heart skipped a beat at the thought of walking down the aisle towards Lucas one day.

"I guess I can tell Morgan we can start the preparation." Emma says pulling Riley from her thoughts. Riley covered up her cheeks as she shakes her head feeling the warmth of them through her fingers.

"Since he's sleeping I'll get out ya hair and let you rest." Emma tells her rinsing out her cup. "He usually naps about an hour. Something about not missing what's going on." Riley tells her as they walk out the house to her car. "That boy. He's been doing that since he was a baby. Call me later." Riley waves bye as she sighs looking at the house before grabbing her camera bag.

She had just aimed her camera towards the road when she sees a cab pull up and a familiar face step out. She hesitates a moment thinking they weren't alone before shaking her head walking towards them.

"Out of all the gin joints in the world you had to step into mine." She says smiling as Auggie chuckles softly putting his bags down to hug her. "What are you doing here? Is it..." She begins when Auggie shakes his head pulling back. "Just me." She breathes a sigh of relief as they walk towards the porch sitting down. "How did you know I was here?" She asked as he looks at her with a smile.

"We're twins. Of course I'd know where you would escape to." Riley frowned slightly before playfully nudging his shoulder. "Auggie we are not twins." He gasps putting his hand on his heart as she shakes her head. "That is a mean thing to tell your twin. I felt that right here." He taps his heart making her laugh.

"But seriously I knew you would come here since you were always smiling and talking about here. Also we used to come here when we were little remember? But don't worry nobody else knows they just know I'm here since I still visit."

Riley nodded as she stared off into the distance trying to ignore Auggie curious face. "What?" She asked knowing he was waiting for her to tell him why she left. "Nothing just don't take this the wrong way but I never liked Trevor."

Riley looked at him to see if he was serious and begun to laugh as he joined in. "I thought I heard voices." They both look up and see Lucas looking at them. "Lucas what are you doing out of bed?!" Riley scolds him standing up pushing him back inside.

"Riley your going to make him fall." Auggie laughed as Riley fixes Lucas on the couch with a blanket. "Yeah Dorothy listen to your brother." They both look at him causing Lucas to laugh. "How'd you know he's my brother?" Riley asked.

"Really? He looks just like you. He could be your twin." Riley rolls her eyes as Auggie smiles smugly at her. "We should go out show him a good time. After I'm better of course." Lucas says as Riley gives him a look.

"Wow this place hasn't change much has it?" Auggie asked looking around chubbie. "Still the best barbecue in town." Lucas says as they sit down at their table.

True to his word and his promise to Riley they waited until he was feeling better before taking Auggie on a trip down memory lane.

"So did Morgan move or something?" Auggie asked Riley as she laughs. "No. She had just been spending time with her boyfriend Nic. You'll meet him soon." Auggie chuckled as they ordered dinner laughing into the night.

"Man am I full." Auggie sighed happily rubbing his stomach. "Well I would hope so you ate two plates of ribs." Riley tells him shaking her head. Auggie playfully rolled his eyes as Riley smiled looking at Lucas as he smiled back at her. "Well that's my cue. Night." Auggie chuckled heading in the house as Riley shakes her head.

"He's subtle. The guys would love him." Lucas chuckled as Riley narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's walk." She says linking arms with him. They walk in comfortable silence as they walk towards their tree. "Thank you." Riley says as she leans against the tree. "For what?" Lucas asked tilting his head at her.

She bites her lip feeling the heat rise on her cheeks as Lucas moves closer to her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her heart was beating uncontrollably as he cups her cheeks slowly pulling her lip from her teeth as she closes her eyes.

And right there in the same spot they had shared their first kiss they share another.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I'm the worst. I said I would have this out weeks ago. But the fanfiction gods had it out for me and kept deleting my chapter and replacing it with another. It made me mad and I had to step away before I did something I would regret. But hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story sorry if chapter isn't any good. But enjoy anyways.**

Riley smiled as she stared out the kitchen window slowly mixing her cake mix. She continued staring humming softly before letting out a slight giggle. She continued giggling biting at her lip trying desperately to keep herself and her giggles stifled.

But the more she tried the harder she found it. She was just so unbelievably happy and couldn't keep from smiling and giggling. She was so happy she wanted to run up the tallest hill with Toto and spin around singing like Julie Andrews in the sound of music.

Honestly she wanted to sing every song from every musical. She didn't care if anyone judged her. She was happy and she wanted to show it. She continued stirring dancing and humming when one of her favorite songs came on the radio she had on.

"I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure. And I just can't wait till the day when you come knock on my door." She smiled dancing around until... "I'm walking on sun...ahh!" She screamed dropping the bowl splattering herself and the cabinet.

"Auggie!" She yells glaring at him as he lowers his phone chuckling. "That goes in the Riley file." He laughed as Riley picked up the whisk flicking batter at him. "You know you're cleaning this up right?" She said pointing at the mess as he stared at her.

"How do you figure that?" He asked picking up a muffin she had made earlier and takes a bite. "Because you scared me that's why." She tells him tossing a rag to him. "Oh your just trying to make me clean cause I caught you acting all twirly cause you got kissed last night."

Riley turned looking at him with wide eyes as Auggie smirked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said turning back towards the sink turning red. "Oh Lucas kiss me. Oh yes Riley I'll kiss you." Auggie mimicked in a falsetto and deep voice.

Riley turned around glaring at him as Auggie chuckled wiping down the cabinet. "You know you would look a lot more menacing if you weren't smiling at the same time." Auggie tells her gesturing at her face. "I'm not smiling." She says placing her hand over her mouth trying to hide the obvious smile.

"Oh okay." Auggie laughed shaking his head at her. "You look like what the joker and a step ford wife baby would look like. It's creepy." He tells her as she gives him a look. "What's creepy?" They turn and see Morgan widening her eyes at all the goodies in the kitchen.

"Okay did you two rob a bakery or did Martha Stewart explode in here?" She asked as Auggie chuckled. "Actually Riley got smooched last night so now she is baking for her future kids." Riley gasps punching him in the arm as Morgan smiled at her.

"Morgan don't make it a bigger deal than it is." Riley said calmly as Morgan smiled nodding her head and pulling out her phone. "Oh you're absolutely right." She tells her nodding as she begins to text. "Who are you texting?" She asked moving towards Morgan who backs up.

"Nobody really." She says laughing as Riley chases her around the house shouting for her to give her her phone while Auggie laughed. Riley gulped the glass of water as she slumped on the couch to tired to move.

She had spent the last twenty minutes chasing and playing monkey in the middle with Morgan and Auggie who kept teasing her about finally kissing Lucas the night before.

"Excuse me miss how much for the entire table filled with goodies?" Riley looked behind her seeing Dominic holding up a plate of brownies. "Haha. On the house if you only came to visit and not make fun of me too."

Dominic snapped his fingers pulling out his wallet placing a twenty on the couch next to her as she groans. "Aunt Morgan told you?" She asked covering her face with her arm. "Sort of." He says as Riley lowered her arm. "I'm afraid to ask what that means."

"We have a group chat going with the older Friars." He says as Riley widened her eyes. "Please tell me your lying?" He shakes his head as Riley covers her face with a pillow. "So they all know now?" She asked knowing that's probably where Auggie and Morgan went when she kicked them out.

"Yup. Sorry." He tells her patting her leg. "Since I have you here I have something to tell you." Riley lowers the pillow as she sees him set a tiny box by her head. "Please tell me Morgan didn't get a ring for me to propose to Lucas with? Cause that's just taking it to far." She says tossing it back to him.

"Actually." He chuckles as Riley gasps smiling as he opens it to show her. "You're going to ask aunt Morgan to marry you?" He nods as she yells yay hugging him and looking at the ring. "Wow. I know it's not really possible but this ring looks like Morgan."

Dominic laughs as she hands it back and he stares at it. "That's one of the reasons I chose it. It does have that Morgan Matthews look to it." He places it back in his pocket as he smiles at Riley. "I take it you give your blessing?"

"Of course why wouldn't I? Did you ask my grandparents?" He nods as he grabs for a cookie. "Last week actually. I know how out of everything Morgan is stickler for that type of thing." He pauses frowning slightly.

"What?" Riley asked tilting her head. "You don't think it's to soon right? I mean we've only been together six months." Riley smiled shaking her head at him. "Honestly I think when you know you know. Time really doesn't matter what matters is if you are happy." She smiles shrugging her shoulders as she grabs a cookie.

"I take it you know from experience?" He asked as Riley looked at him with a confused expression. "The whole you know when you know thing. Your talking about Lucas and yourself right?" Riley choked on her cookie spitting it out as Dominic patted her back.

"I wasn't talking about Lucas and I. We barely..no it's to soon for us." She said as Dominic phone rings. "I don't know. Even though you are embarrassed by everyone cause you guys you know you haven't stopped smiling."

Riley covered her mouth as he walked away chuckling. She lowered her hand touching her lips feeling the smile still on her face. What could she say she was happy. Embarrassed but happy none the less.

There was just one thing that bothered her and that was she didn't know if this meant Lucas and her were together. Sure they kissed and went on a date together but did that signify they were dating?

Did Lucas want to date her? Was this just a one time thing for him? Now that he finally got his kiss would he ignore her?

"Stop thinking whatever you're thinking and just ask." She turned around seeing Auggie holding a plate with a slice of cake. "What makes you think I'm thinking anything?" She asked as he sat across from her giving her a look.

"Twin telepathy remember? Besides I'm positive he's thinking the same thing. Trust me." He chuckles softly as Riley looks at him. "Please tell me your lying?" She asked as Auggie shrugged.

She groans as she hears her phone ring. "You better answer that." Auggie gestures with his fork. "Why?" She asked as Auggie slowly stood up walking backwards. "Because it's dad and I may have unintentionally mentioned I talked to you."

"Auggie!" She shouts as he runs only coming back in for his cake before running again. "You just lost your twin privileges!" She yells out grabbing her phone and taking a deep breath. "Hi daddy!" She says cheerfully.

"Forty eight hours Riley Marie Matthews. Forty eight hours." He repeats as she shakes her head. "That's a good show." She says regretting it when he scoffs. "Well you wouldn't think it was so great when you would have ended up on it. Would you?"

"Dad." She sighs softly as she hears him muttering under his breath before silence. "Hello honey you still there?" Her mom ask as Riley shakes her head. "Yeah mom I'm still here. What happened to dad?" She asked even though she can hear him in the background muttering about ditches and lost shoes.

"Oh you know him. Makes a big fuss out of everything. Blame your uncle Josh for showing him that show." Her mom says making Riley laugh. "I think Auggie is to blame as well." She adds as Riley nods her head even though her mom couldn't see her.

"So does this mean you'll finally tell us where you are since Auggie knows?" Her mom asked as Riley bit her lip. "He doesn't know know. I talked to him on the phone that's all." Riley says hoping her mom buys it. "Well you sound a lot better than the last time we talked." She says as Riley ask what she means. "You sound happier."

Riley smiled as she let out a light laugh looking over towards the house next door. "I am happier."

* * *

Lucas rubbed his eyes as he smiled softly at the birds chirping. Usually he would groan and mentally curse himself for leaving his window open but not today.

No today he was okay with the birds chirping loudly at each other on the branch near his window for one reason.

He was happy unbelievably and undeniably happy.

He smiled as he throws his blankets off regretting it when he sees the bright flash covering himself back up. "Ma!" He shouts as he hears the click of her camera. "Lucas Friar you get out that bed." She tells him as he shakes his head.

"Why are you taking my picture? I'm not dressed." He tells her as she continues photographing him at the same time pulling the blankets. "Because I'm just so happy and want to document this day!" She shouts as Lucas widens his eyes.

"Mom?" He ask lowering the blanket slightly seeing her smiling at him. "Yes son?" She ask as he covers his face groaning. "How did you find out?" He asked as she squeals in delight. "Does it matter I'm just so happy!"

Lucas groaned as someone pulls the blanket off him making him fall on the floor. "Let's go junior." His dad says chuckling as his mom continues to take his picture. Lucas covers his face as he grabs clothes quickly before heading into the bathroom locking the door.

He took a quick shower poking his head out the door checking to see if his mom was still in his room. He breathed a sigh of relief when his room is empty and he heads downstairs.

He slowly walks downstairs looking around every corner hoping he wouldn't see her with her camera pointed at him ready to snap his photo. "Morning." He jumps turning around as he sees Auggie sitting on the couch smiling at him.

"Morning. What are you doing here?" He asked as Auggie follows him into the kitchen. "Oh just basking in the morning sunshine. Muffin?" Auggie offers gesturing at the basket on the counter. "Shouldn't I be offering you some? How did you get in?"

"Oh I brought those over when Riley kicked aunt Morgan and I out the house." At the mention of Riley's name Lucas immediately starts to smile. "Geez you got it bad." Auggie mutters as Lucas looks at him weirdly. "My sister has the same look on her face." He tells him gesturing at the wide smile on his face.

"Well sometimes people just wake up in good moods. Happens a lot you know." Lucas tells him sitting down with his coffee grabbing a muffin. "Yeah that and finally kissing the girl you've been in love with since you were six can help too." Lucas begins to choke spitting his muffin out.

"Love?" He chokes as Auggie nods his head. He knew he liked Riley but he didn't know if it was love yet. He wasn't even sure what they were now after that amazing kiss. Were they together? Were they not together? Lucas had so many thoughts running threw his mind he didn't hear Auggie laughing at him.

"Maybe you should ask her instead of thinking about it." He says as Lucas looks at him with wide eyes. "I was thinking out loud wasn't I?" Auggie laughed nodding his head as Lucas groaned.

"Should I ask her out? I mean I don't really want to freak her out and think I'm moving to fast or anything." Auggie held up his hand shaking his head as Lucas sipped his coffee. "Trust me Lucas she isn't thinking you guys are moving to fast. But before you go profess your love for her I need to say something serious to you."

Lucas gives him a look before gesturing for him to go on. He watched as Auggie gathered up the crumbs around him placing them on a napkin before folding his hands on the table. "As you know Riley is my sister and one of my favorite people in the world next to my wife."

Lucas looks at him weirdly before smiling remembering the little girl he would talk about and Riley mentioned before. "Riley is my sister and I'm her only brother. And her only brother is telling you." He leaned forward as Lucas does the same. "Whatever happens don't hurt my sister."

He leans back nodding his head as Lucas gulps. "I promise Auggie." He says as Auggie looks at him. "Good." He pulls his phone out his pocket groaning. "I got to take this but remember what I said."

Lucas nodded once again staring at his cup smiling softly. He couldn't help chuckling at the fact he got a stern talking to by a kid much younger than him. He tapped the table deciding that he was going to go over to Riley's and ask her out.

He had just grabbed his jacket when Tristan tackles him to the ground. "Tris what the hell?!" He shouts as Tristan sits on him. "Sorry little brother moms orders." Lucas looked at him in disbelief as Tristan nodded his head. "What are y'all doing?" Pappy joe asked shaking his head. "Mom said to stop Lucas from going over to see his Juliet so I did." Pappy joe shakes his head as he steps over them ignoring Lucas pleas.

"Thanks a lot Pappy joe!" He shouts making his grandpa chuckle. "Ma why?" Lucas asked once he sees his mom and Morgan come into view. "Because I said so and I don't want to have to tell my future grandkids that their father ruined what could be a very romantic moment in his relationship."

Lucas groaned banging his head on the floor as Morgan and his mom stepped over him talking about ways for him to ask Riley for her hand to be his girlfriend. He glares at his brother who chuckles nodding along to the craziness coming from them.

"Okay I have to go." Lucas groans hearing his phone go off as he pushes Tristan up causing him to fall. "Lucas Friar don't you dare go next door! Morgan and I are planning the perfect date for you two." He shakes his head grabbing his keys heading for his truck.

He heads out stopping at the gate of Morgan's ranch debating if he should go and just ask Riley out before his mom and Morgan do it for him or not. He taps the wheel as he sees Morgan's barn coming up with a better idea. He would recreate their first date as husband and wife.

Something nobody knew they did. Especially since they snuck out at night and gorged themselves on the sweets they brought back from grandma gandy bakery. He nodded driving away as he set out to grab the things they would need.

He stopped by his clinic even though it was his day off making sure everything was going well. Next he headed for the bakery ordering everything he could remember and more. "Well look who it is Lucas i finally kissed her Friar." He lowers his head shaking it as the three stooges surround him.

"Who told you guys?" He asked as Zay kept wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Oh we can't reveal our source that's just unprofessional." Asher says with a serious look as Dylan and Zay snicker. "So my mom or my brother?" Lucas asked as they all laugh.

"That woman has no filter. You would think this is my first date or girlfriend." He says sitting down as the guys join him. "Well technically it kind of is." Zay says as Lucas looks at him weirdly. "Think about it Luke. All the girls you "dated" you never really dated. They were mere dinner companions."

Thee guys nodded their head as Lucas pulled out his phone. "Lucas what do you think of a dinner at chubbie?" His mom ask the minute he says hello. "That's sounds fine what time should I meet you guys there?" He ask as his mom laughs.

"No for you and Riley. No good huh? Maybe that new Italian restaurant? Yes that's perfect I'll make reservations for you two for tonight bye." Lucas sighs as he puts his phone away glaring at the guys as they try to hold in their laughs.

"I love your mom she is amazing!" Dylan chuckles as Lucas punches him. "Funny I got to go." He grabs his food shaking his head as the guys sing kiss the girl to him. He sets off for home wishing he hadn't when he sees his mom waiting for him with a suit in her hand.

"Reservations at seven and suit is required. I already had Morgan tell Riley. Don't be late." She adds handing him the bag. He sighs as he sits on the porch looking over towards Riley's.

"Shouldn't ya be getting ready?" His pappy Joe ask sitting next to him. "Yes but this isn't how I wanted it to go. I wanted it to be special and I know for a fact everyone will probably be at the next table watching us. With cameras." He says laying down as Pappy joe chuckles.

"What if I tell y'all I could help with that?" Lucas looks at him as his Pappy Joe smiles heading back inside.

Hours later with no word from Pappy Joe Lucas puts on his suit jacket as he walks slowly down the stairs. He covers his face as his mom continues to take pictures almost blinding him and making him lose his footing.

"Oh you look so handsome and you should see Riley she looks beautiful." His mom says. "Okay well we have to run but Lucas don't forget to ask her." His mom shouts as she ushers his dad and brother in the car. Lucas shook his head as he walked towards his truck.

"Going the wrong way ain't ya?" He turns seeing his Pappy Joe holding up roses with a smile. "What's going on?" He ask as he takes the flowers. "I'm helping ya with your date. She waiting for ya. In ya spot."

Lucas looked over seeing Riley looking around as he chuckles softly.

"Thanks Pappy joe. But what..." He started to say as he shook his head. "Already taken care of now go." Lucas nodded as he headed to their spot stopping and taking a breath first.

"Hi."


	13. Chapter 13

**Apologies for the long wait but the universe had it out for me for awhile now and kept me from updating hopefully I can update again soon.**

Lucas didn't know how long it was that he stood staring at Riley until he heard her giggle as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Where'd you go there mister?" She giggled softly as Lucas felt the heat rise on his cheeks.

"Nowhere just got distracted with how beautiful you look." He smiled as he watched her face turned red. "You look beautiful too..I mean not beautiful but you look..." She bites her lip as she looks down embarrassed.

"I may look beautiful.." He says causing her to lift her head to look at him. "But I definitely have nothing on you Dorothy." He moves closer and hands her the rose. He brushes the hair that flies onto her face as she smiles smelling her rose.

"Your something else Scarecrow Friar." She says making him chuckle. "But I like it." He smiles cupping her cheek as she bites her lip when they get interrupted. "Aw hell I thought y'all were having a date night not a staring contest."

Lucas groaned putting his head on Riley's shoulder as she laughed at Pappy Joe's words. "We are Pappy Joe!" Lucas shouts as he looks over at him. "Well better hurry up and enjoy it before your mom comes home." He laughs heading back for the house.

Lucas widened his eyes looking at the time knowing that their reservation was in five minutes and his family was probably on the lookout for them. "Should we just go to the restaurant?" Riley asked as she twirled her rose. "I mean they did put work into tonight for us." She adds as Lucas looks at her.

"Trust me if we go we wouldn't enjoy ourselves or have privacy. Do you know what it's like having a parent who is constantly embarrassing you?" He asked as Riley begins to laugh. "Trust me I know." She giggles as Lucas looks at her weirdly making her giggle more.

"So we dining here in oz?" Riley asked gesturing at their tree. Lucas thought about it as he looked at the tree then back at each of their houses knowing if they stayed there they would definitely have no privacy. Especially when they don't show up and their families come back just to ooh and aw them.

He looks around trying to find the perfect place and smiles once he does. "Well I for one think we should head back to Kansas." Riley tilts her head looking at him with a confused expression before she begins to smile. "Sounds perfect. Shall we click our heels?" She ask as Lucas grabs their things holding his arm out for her to take. "After you."

Lucas chuckled as Riley skipped ahead of him singing about how they were off to see the wizard except substituting wizard for Kansas. Once they reached their destination Riley turned on her phone light shining it on Kansas. Or more like her aunt's barn home of their infamous tornado disaster.

 _"Okay Dorothy hand me that rope." Lucas asked holding onto his red wagon. He smiles at her when she does tying one end to the horse and the other to a nail on the wall. "Scarecrow are you sure this is how you create a tornado?" Riley asked eating a gummy bear and staring at the contraption they had built._

 _"Yes...well it's sort of." He says rubbing his neck. "Let's just try it." He hands her his football helmet while he puts on his brothers. "Ready Dorothy?" He asked as they sat down._

 _"Ready Scarecrow."_

"So are we going to go in or just stare at it?" Riley asked nudging Lucas from his thoughts. He chuckles nodding his head as they walk inside. "Whoa." Riley gasps as Lucas flips a switch that turned on twinkle lights that hung from different parts of the barn.

"How did you do this?" Riley asked as she looked around with a smile on her face. "Well..." Lucas begins rubbing nervously at his neck. "Every summer you would visit and go back home I would come over here and hang out in the barn missing you." He turned away trying to hide his face which resembled a tomato.

"Aw Scarecrow that's the most sweetest thing I have ever heard." Riley tells him as she stands in front of him. "And I don't mind the reddened cheeks either." She giggles as he gives her a look. "Well get ready to see more of it." He says causing her to look at him weirdly as he gestures her to follow him.

He leads her up to the second floor of the barn feeling along a wall until he finds what he was looking for. He moves the paneling pulling out a small box handing it to her. He rubs his neck nervously knowing what he was about to show her was pretty corny and embarrassing.

"Just remember I was young." He says handing her the box as she looks at him weirdly. He chews his lip rubbing at his neck as he watches Riley open up the box looking inside. He hears her gasps as she pulls out the paper on top and read it.

He nervously waits as she read the paper that sat on top. He rubbed his neck trying to get a look at her face as she giggled softly at the picture he kept of the two of them when they dressed as Dorothy and Scarecrow. He sat down across from her staring and waiting until he sees her getting to the last thing in the box and the most embarrassing thing.

The letter he wrote to her but never sent telling her how much he missed her and what was happening. A letter he started writing the first summer they spent together all the way to when he was fifteen. Even though she had long since stopped visiting before that.

After Riley read it folding it back up putting everything back in the box she let out a soft sigh. She had yet to look at him and Lucas was afraid he freaked her out with the box. Especially with the letter. "Wow." She whispers shaking her head slightly causing Lucas to freak out more.

"Okay I just want to say I was young and I was just writing and you know how it is...okay it was tris..." Riley stands up covering his mouth as she smiles at him. "You talk way to much." She giggles as he takes her hand from his mouth. "Sorry."

"So Tristan really wrote this huh? I should go thank him it's a very sweet and romantic thing." She starts to walk away as Lucas grabs her hand pulling her back to him. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ear as she smiles putting her arms around his neck.

"To see Tristan silly. It's only right I thank the person who wrote me this letter. Unless he wasn't the person?" She asked as he looked at her with a smile as he shook his head. "No he isn't. He didn't learn to write until last year." He jokes making Riley gasps playfully hitting him on the head.

"Lucas Friar you're such a..." He cuts her off by pulling her close and kissing her. "Meanie." She whispers as they pull apart biting at her lip. "But thank you." She whispers as he leans down to kiss her once more. "Your welcome Dorothy."

* * *

Riley giggled softly as she watched Lucas walking backwards towards his house as he continuously waved at her as he went. She laughs out loud when she sees him trip and fall down all the while still waving at her.

He bounced right back up waving that he was alright as he continued his journey home face forward this time stopping every few steps to wave goodnight to her. She smiled shaking her head as she stepped on her porch staring at the night sky.

She sighed happily thinking about their date as she turned to go inside. As dates go it was a pretty perfect one filled with laughter and a mini food fight when she accidentally or maybe on purpose flicked a piece of cake at him.

She lightly laughed as she made her way to her room when she sees a flash from her window. She looked out seeing Lucas using their code to meet him by their tree. She flashed back an okay and headed outside once more shaking her head laughing as she approaches him.

"Hey stranger missed me already?" She jokes as she sees him rubbing nervously at his neck. "Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand on his face as he smiled at her. "Actually no but I think you could help with that." He says confusing her.

"What can I do?" She asked wondering if he didn't have a good time on their date and wanted her to stay away from him. She shook her head getting rid of those ridiculous thoughts as she chewed at her cheek. "There was something I've been wanting to ask and even though the date is over I think I still should." Riley nodded looking down fearing the worse that she didn't hear what he said. "Oh wow I really freaked you out didn't I? I know I shouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend so quickly like that."

Riley looked up at him with a confused expression as he continued pacing muttering about how he was an idiot. "D...did you say girlfriend?" She asked as he looked at her. "Yeah but I see it freaked you out and I should have known it was to soon. Could we forget I asked?"

Riley smiled as she shook her head walking towards him putting her arms around his neck. "Now why would I want to forget the moment my boyfriend asked me to be his girlfriend?" She laughs softly as he looks at her weirdly before it dawns on him. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah unless you want me to forget because I can." She starts to pull away when he shakes his head saying no. "So it's not to soon is it?" He asked as Riley shook her head. "No. It's perfect." He chuckles softly as she bites her lip. "Well I should let you get some sleep then." He whispered as he starts to lean down.

"Uh huh." She whispers back closing her eyes as he kisses her. "Night. Girlfriend." Lucas whispers as he pulls back kissing her cheek. "Night boyfriend." Riley giggles as he kisses her once more before heading back home.

Riley watched as he went wishing she had her camera with her to capture the moment instead opting to take a mental picture. Using her fingers as an imaginary camera aiming it at his retreating back. "Click."

The next morning Riley woke with a smile on her face showering Toto in kisses before heading to her closet. She stared at her clothes wondering what she should wear. Usually she would dress in something she felt comfortable in but now that she was someone's girlfriend she was overcome with this feeling that she had to dress the part.

She hadn't felt this feeling in awhile and she didn't like the feeling. Or the voice that came along with that feeling. She chewed her lip staring at a pair of jeans or a dress when Toto barked making her jump. "Sorry. Which one?" She asked holding them up as he tilted his head at her. "Your right I just need to be myself. I can do that. Nothing's changed."

She opted to go for the jeans and a T-shirt tying her hair in a ponytail while heading downstairs. She spots Lucas at the bottom of the steps just staring at her. "What? Is it to much or not enough I have a dress I can throw on. Just let me go change." She turned around heading back up when Lucas stops her.

"No! I mean you look wow. Don't change a thing." He says making her blush as she stood at the bottom step so she was more or less his height. "Hi." He smiles handing her another rose from behind his back. "Hi." She giggles biting at her lip as her cheeks heat up.

"Ugh you guys are so gross get a room." Riley growls as she turns towards Auggie who stood in the front door with a cup of coffee. "Auggie don't you have somewhere else to be like far away from here?" Riley asked as Lucas chuckled softly.

"Yeah yeah you're just trying to get rid of me so you can continue making eyes at your boyfriend over there." He says as she gasps. "You told him?" Riley asked Lucas who shook his head as she looked at Auggie who was holding up his phone snapping their photo. No doubt sending to their Aunt and Lucas mom.

"Auggie.." Riley growled as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist preventing her from going after him. "Thanks. You two won Pappy joe and me some money." He chuckles saluting then as he whistled walking out the front door again.

"Guess the cats out the bag huh?" Riley laughs leaning her head on Lucas chest. "Did you want to keep us a secret?" He asked as she looks up at him. "No. No! I just wanted to have you to myself before we get bombarded with the chaos that is our families."

He looks at her weirdly before laughing as he knew she was right. "So Dorothy what do you want to do today?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hmm...that's a tough one." She says tapping her lips causing Lucas to chuckle.

"Well how about a horse ride or maybe a swim or a walk around town I really need to get Toto out and about or maybe..." Riley rambles on as Lucas stops her by kissing her. "Or this. We can definitely keep doing this." She giggles as she looks at him.

"Oh we definitely can." He says about to kiss her when a flash goes off. "What are you three doing here?" Lucas groans when they find the three stooges smiling at them with a camera in Zay's hands.

"Oh just documenting your love for my future godchildren to see." He says snapping another picture. "Hey! Who said you were going to be godfather?" Asher and Dylan ask together as Riley shakes her head laughing at them arguing about their nonexistent children.

"Excuse me but shouldn't Lucas and I decide who becomes our kids godparents?" Riley ask as the guys look at her. "So you already thinking about our future kids?" Lucas whispers making her cheeks heat up.

Riley glares at him as she hears him chuckle softly next to her. She elbows him shaking her head as she heads for the kitchen with him following behind her. "I'm just teasing Dorothy." He whispers as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"I'd actually like a little girl who is just like her mom." He says kissing her shoulder and making her smile. "What if we have a little boy?" She asked tilting her head to look at him. "Let's hope he looks like you." He jokes making her laugh as she puts her arms around his neck.

"Are you two about to makeout? Because doing that in the kitchen is very unsanitary." Riley rolls her eyes as she playfully glares at Asher who was smiling at them. "Asher be a dear and give us ten minutes." Riley says as Lucas looks at her with wide eyes and a smile. "Yeah what she said." Lucas says putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Gross are you two about to become one of those disgustingly gross couple who just stares at each other and all that?" He asked as Riley looked up at Lucas.

"Yes. Yes we are."


End file.
